Feeling Dirty
by Flames of the Sun
Summary: COMPLETE When Starfire goes on a date with another man, tradgedy strikes. What was happening happening during those hours she was late? RobStar, StarTyler nonromantic
1. Chapter 1 ::She's Late::

**Feeling Dirty**

**A/N:**yay my first posted story! I'm so exited. updates will be regular since I have already written about ten chapters.

**disclaimer:**I don't own it. But odds are you don't either so HA!

Chapter 1 :She's Late:  
Beastboy watched as Robin paced the living room floor. "Come on Robin chill! You're gonna put a dent in the floor!" he stated. Robin ignored him.

"She should be home by now," Robin mumbled. Cyborg's gaze flicked to the front door.

"Well she called and said she was coming home," he said unconvincingly. Robin turned on him.

"Cyborg that was an HOUR ago! And she said she would be flying home. She should be here by now!"

Raven looked up from her book. "Calm down. She'll be here soon."

"You mean calm like you? You who have been on the same page for the last 45 minutes?" Robin snapped. Raven scowled at me over the top of her book and buried her face into it, but Robin didn't care. Starfire should have been home by then.

If she was hurt then Robin could never live with himself.

_'It's my fault that she even went on the stupid date,'_ he thought. They had been dating for like three months until they had a fight. It all started when Robin looked at another girl.

FLASHBACK

_"So feel no shame staring at other women when I am your girlfriend?" Starfire asked. Robin frowned. _

"I wasn't staring! And besides I can look at anything I want to. It's not like you own me or anything!" Robin snarled. Starfire widened her eyes and then narrowed them.

"Well maybe we shouldn't date at all! I mean I do not want to own_ you!" she shouted. _

"Fine!" Robin shouted.

"Fine!" Starfire shouted back.

"FINE!" they both screamed and stalked away.

END FLASHBACK

The phone rang. Robin rushed to answer it.

"Starfire! Is that... what! Hold on a minute." Robin pushed the speakerphone button and turned to the rest of the team. "This guy says he found Starfire."

"Well actually someone else found her. I am Dr. Lory from Jump City Hospital and I'm afraid that your friend is here," Beastboy gasped. Robin's frown deepened.

"What happened?" he said darkly.

"Well we d-don't exactly know, but she was not hurt badly. There will not be much lasting damage except..." the doctor trailed off uncomfortably.

"Except what?" Cyborg exploded. There was silence from the other end.

"I am so sorry."

Robin's pulse quickened. "What? What's wrong with her!" he asked frantically. There was another pause.

"Your friend was raped."

Immediately several light bulbs exploded, as did the T.V. and the toaster as Raven's book fell to the floor. Robin weakly sank to the couch. Cyborg pushed his hand into his face in sorrow. Beastboy continued to stare at the telephone in shock.

"I am so sorry," the doctor repeated solemnly. "She was not hurt very badly and she may go home tonight. Also, of course, we have contacted the local police and they have come to question her on who did this, but she won't speak to us. We were hoping that you might help us."

Robin nodded."Y-yeah. W-we'll be there as soon as we can," he stuttered. Dr. Lory hung up the phone with a click. The Titans sat in shock for another few seconds before Robin stood up.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2 ::Logan::

**A/N:**k, so I guess no one wants to review... maybe you need something more interesting than that. How about chapter 2? But before we start, please know that the Teen Titans are older. They've been together for a really long time. Robin and Starfire are 18. The rest of the ages are irrelevant cause they're not in this much. in fact Robin's age really doesn't matter either.

**disclaimer:**I said it last time.I don't own them. If I did then Robin and Starfire would kiss and practically everything that came out of Cyborg's mouth wouldn't be about him being only half human.

Chapter 2 :Logan:

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed. Starfire looked up at him with solemn eyes. Robin rushed to her side and enveloped her in a tight hug.

Starfire flinched at the contact and Robin let go of her immediately. Starfire rubbed her arms slowly, keeping her eyes on the hospital bed. Robin stared at her sorrowfully. He moved to put a hand on her shoulder, but he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to see two police officers leaned against the wall.

"Robin, of the Teen Titans?" one of them asked. Robin nodded. "We've been trying to question your friend here but she won't speak to us." Robin looked back at Starfire who was still carefully studying the bed sheet. Gently, Robin cupped her chin in his hand. His eyes hardened with anger.

"Logan! It was that bastard, wasn't it?" he spat. Starfire's eyes slowly met his and started to fill with tears. Robin pressed his eyes together, trying to suppress his rage.

"Logan, sir?" one of the officers asked. Robin nodded.

"Logan Hester." The officer wrote this down.

"Can you tell us where he lives?" Robin blinked. He didn't know. He rubbed his temples in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I really don't—"

"2323 Jargon Lane." Starfire whispered. Robin was surprised, but tried not to make a big deal out of it.

"2323 Jargon Lane." The officer wrote that down too. He nodded and started to leave.

"Thanks for your cooperation. We'll get back to you as soon as possible. And we are very sorry." and with that they were gone. They sat in silence for a moment. Robin took the moment to take in Starfire's appearance.

She had bandages wrapped from her wrist to her elbow on her right arm. She reached to tuck some stray strands of hair behind her ear and Robin noticed the bruises on her neck. He looked at her sympathetically.

"Starfire, I am so sorry," he said. Starfire didn't look up. Robin wondered if she had even heard him.

"I wonder," she started quietly, "Why everyone is sorry." She looked up to meet his eyes briefly before looking away. "It is not as if this could not have been avoided." Robin gaped at her. He was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. Immediately, Raven stuck her head in the door.

"Robin we need you for a minute." she said quietly. Starfire looked up at Raven and managed a weak smile. Robin looked questioningly at Raven but then turned back to Starfire. He kissed her forehead softly and exited the room.

When he got out of the room he saw Cyborg, Beastboy, and a doctor standing waiting for him. The doctor offered his hand.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Lory. We spoke on the phone." Robin nodded as he shook his hand. "Let's talk in here," he said indicating a small office.

**Could someone please review and tell me if i have to put that depressing disclaimer on every chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3 ::Cold Shoulder::

**A/N: Thank you to every single one of my revewers. I am soo happy! According to most of the reviews, I have to put a disclaimer on all of the chapters, no matter how depressing.**

**Disclaimer: Iam writingimaginary stories of my own will. I am getting absolutely no money. If you think I own teen titans you are kinda slow. Cause I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 3 :Cold Shoulder:

As Cyborg drove home, Robin thought about the things that Dr. Lory had told them. Starfire would need them a lot in the next few weeks. And not just because of her broken wrist.

_"We've tested for any STDs and the tests have come up negative, but there is still a chance of pregnancy, we'll have to wait for that. Also there are the mental effects." _

Robin's eyes slid over to Starfire who was gazing through the window next to him.

_"She may not talk for a while, and that's ok, but if she does encourage her to look you in the eyes. On touching, take your cue from her. Some victims can't stand to be touched afterward and some think that they are poisoned because other's tried to respect their space. She'll let you know."_

Robin watched as Starfire slowly traced a pattern on the glass.

_"Most of all don't let her get wrapped up in herself. Right now her own head is the most dangerous place for her to be. There are too many destructive thoughts in there right now. Do anything to keep her occupied."_

Finally Cyborg pulled into the driveway. Starfire walked into the tower without a word. Robin sighed and looked at his friends.

"We're gonna have to work hard on this." Beastboy said, for once no joking. Raven nodded.

"She's in a lot of pain. She's scared. I can't say I blame her," she stated quietly. Robin and Cyborg agreed silently.

"Robin, you should talk to her. She knows you love her. Raven, you should see if she wants to meditate." Cyborg said. "Beastboy, you and I cook. We will have spaghetti and there will be meat in it." he finished resolutely. Beastboy cringed.

"NOOOOOOO!" he wailed. Robin rolled his eyes and cracked a small smile. He walked away quickly, trying to avoid seeing the upcoming fight. He made his way slowly up the tower finally coming to Starfire's door.

"Starfire? Can I come in?" he asked while knocking on the door. He heard her say something, so he opened the door. Starfire was nowhere in sight, but he could see steam seeping from under her bathroom door. He knocked on the door. "Star? It's me can I talk to you?" He heard another muffled reply and pushed the door open.

"What is it that you require of me?" Starfire called from behind the shower curtain. Robin was taken aback by her cold tone. He stepped into the steaming bathroom.

"I-I wanted to talk to you," he stuttered. It was amazing how even with all of the steam in the room, Starfire was making it cold. Starfire turned off the water and her arm reached out to grab a towel. A moment later she pulled back the curtains and stepped out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her. She glared at him through her drooping bangs.

"I am not all that sure that I would like to speak with you," she said icily. Robin stood, shocked as Starfire brushed past him and started to rummage through her drawers. She pulled out her usual uniform, but Robin pulled them away from her. Starfire glared.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"You won't be fighting anyone with that wrist. You might want to wear something more comfortable." he replied gently. Starfire's eyes widened in realization. She scowled down at the bandage on her right arm.

"Fine." she muttered, pawing further into her drawer. She soon pulled out a T-shirt and some shorts. She disappeared back into the bathroom and soon emerged wearing the clothes.

"Star, what's wrong?" Robin asked. Starfire opened her window. Robin approached her and put his hand over her's. Starfire immediately pulled her hand away from him and stormed to the other side of the room. Robin caught her arm and spun her to face him, unable to stand the silence any longer.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked. Starfire glared daggers at him.

"Because I already know what it is you are going to say and do not want to hear it from you." she hissed. Robin blinked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"You were going to say, 'Starfire, you were stupid to just go out with any person who asks you out. I can't believe that you would do something so utterly brainless. It's your own fault that this happened to you and you deserve it.'" Starfire said finally tearing up. "Well I already know that so you may just save your energy for something more useful."

Robin swiftly brought both of his hands to Starfire's face and turned it to face him. "Starfire, look at me." he said firmly. Starfire refused and kept her eyes on the ground. Robin moved his face closer to her's. "Look at me." he said a bit more forcefully. Finally Starfire's eyes met his.

"All that stuff that you thought that I was about to tell you and what you have apparently been telling yourself is complete and total bull shit." Robin said, emphasizing every word. Starfire looked up at him in shock, but Robin wasn't finished.

"You were not stupid to go out on a date with someone, because that's what you are supposed to do when someone asks you out. This is not your fault and there is no way in hell that you deserve this. _You do not deserve this_." Robin's eyes burned into her as he said this and Starfire gazed back at him before breaking down completely. She pushed herself into Robin's arms while sobbing uncontrollably.

Robin was again shocked, but readily wound his arms around her waist. Starfire cried harder on his shoulder, unable to keep up her calm demeanor any longer.

"I just d-do not know h-how I can get through this." she sobbed while winding her arms around Robin's neck. "I c-can still see him whenever I c-close my eyes. I can smell him all over m-me."

Robin stroked her damp hair soothingly. "Shh." he whispered. "It's alright. _You_ are alright." Starfire shook her head and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"But Robin, what if he had some disease? What if I get pregnant? Robin, I do not want to have a baby. I am not ready. I... I am scared."

Robin pulled her into his chest once again. He rocked gently to help calm her down. Her sobs soon quieted down to sniffles. Robin pulled away slightly and wiped away her tears lovingly.

"Starfire, all of those things that I said to you that day... I didn't mean them. I-I really do love you. If I hadn't said those things to you maybe—"

He was cut off when Starfire pressed her finger to his lips. "That," she whispered with tears still filling her eyes. "Is complete and total bull shit." Robin was extremely shocked at this but, Starfire just smiled. Robin smiled back.

He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, never once breaking eye contact with her. Slowly he drew his face closer to her's until they were barely an inch away. "I love you." Starfire whispered as she moved forward to press her lips to his in an innocent kiss. Starfire smiled against Robin's lips.

Starfire smiled the first full smile in two days. She smiled after the most horrible violation had been done to her. She smiled,

and she meant it.

* * *

**yay! chapter 3! please review and I will update later.**


	4. Chapter 4 ::Final Warning::

**A/N: yay! me es back! i have an update! now i must ruin my happy mood and do the discalimer. But first, my fellow phsycho... er friend... Robinstarfire4ever, has a surprise! **

**(rs4ever comes in dragging speedy.)**

**rs4: hiiii Sunflames!**

**sf: heello! What do we have here?**

**rs4: i found him outside. He was sad cause he's not in this story and and hardly in the whole serise. i thought we could give him the horrible and boring-- I mean wonderful and exciting job of saying the disclaimer!**

**speedy: LAIR! I WAS GETTING SOME COFFEE! YOU KIDNAPPED ME!**

**sf: Hmmm. well since you're here why don't you do the disclaimer and we'll send you on you're merry way!**

**speedy: well ok. She don't own us.**

**st: gasp what kind of horrible grammer was that! **

**rs4: ooo very bad grammer.**

**sf: just for that you must have the horrible burden of finding a new disclaimer person. you can pick whoever. but if you can find usher get him. he is uber hot!**

**speedy: Why should I?**

**sf: gets really biig aand eyes staart to turn red. BECAUSE I AM THE AUTHORESS! I COMMAND YOU! YOU BOW TO MY WILL! THIS IS MY FAN FICTION. WHEN I SAY I DON'T OWN YOU I GET CONTROL! ACCEPT IT WEAK MORTAL AND DO AS I COMMAND!**

**speedy: cowers yees mam.**

**rrs4: oooo speedy crosses arms you just got SERRRRVED!**

**sf: good boy. now on with the story!**

Chapter 4 :Final Warning:

"Hey ya'll, why don't we go to park!" Cyborg exclaimed suddenly. He, along with the rest of the titans were sitting around the table each eating their dinner. Starfire tilted her head.

"Were you not saying that Spiderman could kick the butt of Superman?" she asked.

"Yeah, random much?" Raven added. Cyborg shrugged.

"Well that conversation is so obvious that I didn't even bother replying," he said airily. "So what do you say?" Robin looked outside.

"It's starting to get dark," he said.

"Please, man! We're the Teen Titans! We ain't afraid of the dark." Cyborg scoffed. The Titans looked at each other and shrugged. After they finished eating and cleared the dishes they all walked down to the garage.

Raven decided to fly mumbling something about an idiot leprechaun. Beastboy decided to fly also, shouting something about color discrimination. Cyborg shook his head and slid into the T-car.

"You guys riding?" he asked. Robin shook his head, as did Starfire. They watched as he pulled out of the garage and drove off. Robin pulled out his motorcycle and got on. He looked at Starfire who was staring apprehensively at the sky. He got off of the R-cycle and stood beside her.

"What is it?" he asked. Starfire kept her gaze on the sky.

"What if he... I mean I do not really wish to..." she trailed off uncomfortably. Robin put a hand on her shoulder and she finally looked at him.

"You want to ride with me?" he offered. Starfire smiled at him.

"Could I?" she asked, a bit embarrassed. "I know that I am being foolish, but—" Robin chose that moment to kiss Starfire on the lips.

"No more talking like that," he said as he pulled away. He pulled her over to his bike and handed her a helmet. About 15 minutes later they pulled up to the park. Robin dismounted and helped Starfire off of the bike.

"There you guys are! Let's get a game going!" Cyborg exclaimed. Robin smirked and ran over to where Cyborg and Beastboy were standing. Starfire trailed after them.

"Where is Raven?" she asked. Beastboy suddenly blushed and became intensely interested in a blade of grass, while Cyborg burst into laughter.

"I promised her that she could go to her favorite café if she brought Beastboy back from the Mesozoic Era." Cyborg hooted.

Beastboy scratched his head and mumbled, "Hey, it's not my fault! She obviously has no interest in the 'It's Not Easy Being Green Foundation'!" Starfire tilted her head.

"Exactly what is..." Robin shook his head. Starfire let out a small "oh" and decided to let it go. They soon had a furious game of football going. After Starfire and Cyborg had won a twice Starfire decided to sit at the edge of the small forest.

"You ok?" Robin asked as she headed to the line of trees. Starfire smiled and nodded.

"Yes, my wrist is just starting to ache." she responded. Robin nodded. He thought about her smile as he walked back to the spot where the two other boys were standing. It was different than before. Before, when Starfire smiled, not only would her face light up, but the room would too. Now her mouth would curve up and she would sound happy, but the gleam that really made him love her smile was gone.

Robin played with the boys a while longer, until he noticed that he no longer heard the cheers from the sidelines.

Robin stopped running abruptly. Beastboy, who had been running after him, slammed into his back and fell to the ground.

"Dude what's with the—"

"Where's Starfire?" Robin interrupted. Beastboy looked up at where Starfire had been sitting. Just as the Boy Wonder had said Starfire was not there. Robin sprinted over to the tree.

"Do you think she went to the bathroom?" Cyborg asked. Robin cocked his head.

"Do you hear that?" he responded. Without a word Robin pushed into the trees. As soon as he did he could hear more clearly the sounds of the forest. He could hear a bird flitting through higher branches. And he could hear squirrels chittering to each other. And he could hear an angry male voice shouting at someone.

Robin moved quickly through the trees until he came to a small clearing. Suddenly he saw what he was desperately hoping he wouldn't.

Logan.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Logan shouted into Starfire's face. Starfire twisted away. She tried to run, but he had a strong hold on her wrists and each time she pulled his hand clamped down harder on the broken one.

"Get away from me! Let me go!" she screamed. Logan growled and slapped her hard on the face.

"Ahhh!" he screamed suddenly, and clutched his shoulder. He removed his hand and was alarmed to see a large gash through his clothes and skin. He looked at a tree behind him. A bird-a-rang. He spun around fearfully to see Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy.

Cyborg had his sonic cannon charged and aimed. Beastboy was in the form of a large tiger, fangs bared and fur on end. But Robin looked most fearsome. He had five more bird-a-rangs in his hands and looked murderous.

Logan pulled Starfire closer to himself and stroked her hair. Starfire couldn't take it anymore with a cry she slammed her knee into his crotch, making him double over in pain. Starfire took advantage of his pain and ran away from him. She immediately took to the air and flew toward the tower. Logan clambered up from the ground, still gasping for breath. The Titans held their positions.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here." Cyborg said menacingly. "I hate nerve."

"Me!" Logan asked. "I've got nerve? It's that crazy bitch whose got nerve!" he exclaimed. Beastboy growled loudly.

"I show her a good time and this morning the fucking police are at my apartment cause she made up some bull shit story about me!"

"Just out of curiosity, exactly when did the police let you go?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes. Logan started to back out of the clearing. Once he was to the line of trees, he flashed a smirk.

"They didn't." and he ran off into the trees. Cyborg's eyes widened.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" he shouted. He started to run after him, but Robin stopped him.

"Go back to the tower. Find Starfire. Make sure she's alright. I'll meet you in a bit." he said.

"But man he's getting away! That worthless son of a bitch belongs in jail and you know it! He raped your girlfriend!" Cyborg shouted at him. Robin glared at him.

"That's right! He raped MY girlfriend! So go back to the tower and let me handle it!" Robin shouted back. Cyborg stared, but then turned his back to Robin.

"Come on BB." he said and exited the clearing.

Robin watched them go. He closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them, they were full of rage and hate. Gracefully, he leapt into the trees, stalking his prey from above. By now it was pitch black, but that didn't stop Robin. He soon found him, stumbling through the dense trees.

Logan chuckled to himself. He had gotten away! He was free. He knew that those half-witted Titans couldn't catch him. "Well Logan, you are a genius." he congratulated himself.

"You're a fool." Logan heard. He jumped and raised his fists to defend himself.

"What do you know?" he shouted into the night. He heard a rustling behind him and turned to see nothing.

"I know plenty, but let's start with what you know. For example, do you know how much pain you put her through?" Logan's eyes widened in realization as he placed the voice in his mind.

"Ah, Robin! I guess you'll be fighting the little slut's battles for her today." Logan's head was suddenly shoved into a tree, his forehead scraping against the rough bark.

"She's scared out of her mind! She's hardly eating! She got about five minutes of sleep last night! And you're angry at her! What, feel betrayed because she told your dirty little secret! That you're an old perv who can't get laid so he preys on innocent girls like Starfire!"

Logan growled and lunged at a shadow only to be met with a forceful punch in the stomach. Logan fell forward on his hands and knees, trying desperately to catch his breath for the second time that day. Robin appeared over him, peering in disgust at Logan's hunched form.

"Well you picked the wrong girl this time," he said as he kicked Logan in the side. Logan fell on his side and rolled to his back, groaning. Robin grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him up to face him.

"This is _my_ city, and Starfire is _my_ girl. And if I catch you touching her, or even hear about you touching her, _ever_ again, I will not hesitate to kill you. And you know I can. The police around here won't arrest a famous super hero for killing his girlfriend's son-of-a-bitch rapist. Got that?" he whispered dangerously. Logan nodded fearfully and Robin threw him back to the ground.

"I'm going to take you to jail now. You can either be conscious or unconscious, your choice." Robin said, pulling some handcuffs from his utility belt. Robin put the cuffs on Logan and pulled him, roughly, to his feet. He started to push him out of the woods when Logan turned to Robin.

"I thought you might like to know," he said with a twisted smile. "When she screamed, she screamed long and hard. I liked that. She's sexy when she's in pain." Robin's gaze darkened with hatred. In one fluid motion he made a flying to Logan's head. Immediately, Logan fell to the ground, and didn't move.

"Unconscious it is, then." Robin muttered as he picked up Logan's limp form.


	5. Chapter 5 ::Hell Hath No Fury::

**A/N: Sunflame's back! Back again! Sunflame's back. Tell a friend! lol. ok I have a serious report. If you really want to read a trully phenomenal fanfiction then read "White Rose" on my favorites. I am seriously awed by the quality of the fic. but first we need to do the disclaimer. Where is speedy?**

**(speedy is sitting outside of my house on the steps. he looks sad. SerinityPhantom comes up to him)**

**SP: hello. Why are you sitting on sunflame's house, mister ooo-bad-grammer-didn't-do-what-the-authoress-said-so-now-you have-to-find-a-new-disclaimer-guy?**

**speedy: I still don't have a new discaimer person! I already begged for more time and she gave me one day and I still didn't find anyone!(starts to cry pitifully)**

**SP: (takes pity on his crying soul)I will help you brave guy.If you put up withSunflame's retarded self--(sf: HEY!)-- ok, ok!**

**(sp takes out mysterious box and a piece of paper and hands it to speedy)**

**SP: when she asks to see her new disclaimer guy just follow those instructions. (dissapears in a puff of smoke)**

**speedy: (shivers)**

**LATER!**

**(sf sits in thhe shadows with her spazzy dog and pets him slowly)**

**sf: you are late. is it because you do not have my disclaimer guy?**

**speedy: (cringes) y-yes i do! umm...( pulls out paper and reads it.)**

**on paper: OPEN BOX.**

**speedy: (rolls eyes and opens box)**

**(suddeely a big cloud of darkness issues from the box and starts to swirl around the room. everyone is blinded for a moment. when they opee thier eyes they are met with none other than...)**

**speedy: THE FREAKIIN' TELETUIBES!**

**(yes it was the teletubies, but they were really freaky looking. Tinky Winky, the purple one, was sporting a niftty looking sword. Dipsy, the green one, hada broken beer bootle. Lala, yellow, had a chain-saw. and po, the red one, had a flamethrower. creepy right? they all looked thouroughly POed.)**

**sf: (blinks) (then laughs) Stupid SerinityPhantom! Speedy this was your task and you task alone, but I love the evil tubbies and SP knowsthat so I'll let you slide. You are free to go.**

**speedy: (jumps for joy then looks at dipsy) that's really kool and all, but are you sure thatdipsy is all right?**

**Po: (cocks flamethrower) that ain't dipsy, foo'! that's tipsy!**

**speedy: well the narrator said he was dipsy. (crosses arms)**

**(my mistake)**

**tipsy: Hey man! back off man! I ain't done nuttin' man! just... stay cool man! (falls down with his fat legs all in the air.)**

**Sf: hmm. thatmightbe a problem. Anyway do the disclaimer so I can get on with my life.**

**all tubbies: Our new master does not own the Teen Titans. She does own Logan, but we keep him for venting rage. She also owns Tyler our mystery guest that you will hear about later. She only owns 1/3 of us(she claims po and a third of Tipsy) **

**po: so don't sue us foo'!**

Chapter 5 :Hell Hath No Fury:

DING DONG!

Robin sighed as he went to answer the door. Starfire was sitting in front of the large windows, meditating. This in itself was weird since Starfire rarely meditated without Raven, but she insisted that she needed to clear her head.

She had withdrawn even more since Logan had found her. She was talking less and when she did she spoke quietly, but it seemed that the meditation helped. Since she started, she was slowly returning to the outside world. Robin shrugged. Unfortunately, he couldn't help her anymore than to give moral support. It was all her now.

What he saw at the door did not do anything to lighten his mood.

He sighed again. "Mail call!" he shouted back into the tower. He picked up the pile of envelopes on the steps and started to sort them out.

"Raven, Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg, me, Beastboy, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, me, Starfire, Starfire, and Beastboy." he listed. He sorted them out and tossed the piles to their owners. He looked up at Starfire, who was still meditating.

"Hey Star, heads up." he said and tossed her the pile. Starfire opened one eye and caught the envelopes in her hand. She lowered herself to the ground and started to shuffle through her mail. She stopped at one of them and opened it curiously. The rest of the Titans did the same in silence until Starfire looked up with a confused face.

"Robin, we are currently in the California, correct?" she asked. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well the writer of this message claims to be California," she said. This got Robin's full attention. He walked over to where Starfire sat and looked over her shoulder.

"Let me see." Starfire gave him the letter. He scanned it briefly before lowering it to look at his friends. By now the rest of the Titans were looking at the letter too.

"It's a subpoena," he said slowly. Starfire blinked. "It's like summons. They are ordering you to come to Logan's trial. As a witness." Starfire didn't move, but Robin could see the fear in her eyes.

"I must tell others of him?" she asked quietly.

"Just like 3 people. The judge and 2 attorneys." Robin said quickly.

"And the jury." Cyborg said hesitantly.

"And they will probably put it on television." Raven added. Starfire flinched.

"I can not." she said and pushed herself up from the couch. The others watched in shock as she walked toward her room. Robin quickly caught her arm.

"Star, you have to do this," he said gently. "We have to get this guy behind bars! He shouldn't be allowed to walk the streets!"

Starfire shook her head. "He will be there too." It was more of a statement than a question. Robin frowned.

"He can't touch you. No matter what he says to you, I promise, he won't touch you," he said softly. Starfire shook her head harder. She looked down at her arm.

"Let go."

Robin stared at her. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"What is with you? I would think that you would be the first one to testify and get the shit off the street. Why are you being so damn difficult?" he burst out. The rest of the team stared. Raven's eyes flared and she struggled to control her emotions.

Starfire's eyes widened in shock as she jerked her arm away from Robin. Robin realized the hardness in his words too late. "I will not do it. I will not, and you cannot make me. X'hal, could you try to understand! I just cannot!

"But, excuse me for ruining your plan for a perfect crime free city. If you think you are so brave why do you not call the bastard to come fuck _you_ and then _you_ can testify at the damn trial!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks at Robin's harsh words. Without another word Starfire turned and ran from the room.

Robin lowered his head in shock, at being cursed out by Starfire, and shame, at being so uncaring. "How did that happen?"

"Robin," Raven said, massaging her temples warily, "I know that you have been the closest to Starfire while she has been getting through this, but you have to step back and look at these things from her perspective. Her thinking right now is not rational, so no matter how illogical she seems there is a reason, in her mind, for everything. Did you ever think that maybe Logan threatened her life?"

Robin looked up. "But Raven, I told her that he could not touch her! She should trust me. And she can take that wuss." Robin responded. Raven shook her head.

"You don't understand. Her whole world is basically collapsing in on itself. Do you know how hard it is to live with yourself when you let someone else hurt you in the worst way?"

Robin opened his mouth to say something but Raven cut him off. "I know it wasn't her fault Robin, and she does too. Most likely the high emotions in the situation caused her to be unable to fly, summon starbolts, or use her alien strength. Starfire knows that if she gets upset enough she is just like every other girl in this city with a pretty face. But there will always be that little voice in her head asking her 'What if I had fought harder.' "Raven said angrily.

Robin fished around his mind for something to say, but came up with only one thing. He hung his head lower. "I'll go apologize," he said quietly.

---

In her room, Starfire had collapsed on her bed. She clutched he pillow to her chest and cried hard.

_'Why?' _she thought miserably. _'Why can't they understand? Why did this even have to happen!' _

Right after she did this, Robin opened her door. Starfire's eyes hardened with anger.

"I would like to be alone." she said through clenched teeth. Robin tried to reason with her, but as soon as he stepped into the doorway a pink pillow hit him in the face.

"Go away." Starfire said. Robin stood, amazed, until he was hit with another pillow. "GO!" Robin moved into the room more and stepped to the side as the door was hit with a purple brush.

"Starfire, I came to apologize!" he shouted, dodging different things. He picked up a pillow to shield himself from the barrage. Starfire chucked a small hair dryer at him, hitting him on the leg.

"OW!" Robin yelped. While he was distracted Starfire sprinted into her bathroom and loaded up on more ammo. Robin followed her to the door before he was met with a barrage of toilet paper and other stuff.

"Come on, Star! I'm sorry! At least hear me out!" he shouted before being hit in the head with a well aimed bar of soap. Starfire was too furious to listen.

"I do not care what you came to tell me! Go catch a criminal since that is all that you care about!" she yelled. Robin yelped again and retreated to the other side of the room, near the door.

"That's not true! I do care—" he paused to catch her battery operated alarm clock. "I care about you!" he shouted.

"Sure you do! Go care about me somewhere else!" she screamed. Robin dodged more items before deciding to leave her alone. He ran out of the room and down the hall, hoping to escape her anger. He skidded into the living room, where the rest of the titans were trying to do some normal stuff like watching TV.

"What happened to you!" Beastboy laughed. Robin plopped down on the couch warily.

"She attacked me. She threw stuff at me. She hit me in the head with SOAP!" Robin said incredulously. Beastboy laughed harder. Cyborg cracked a smile.

"Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned" Raven quoted.

"I think you mean ' Hell hath no fury than a woman on days that end with 'Y' " Beastboy cracked. Raven rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 ::Much Needed Advice::

**A/N: Whoot! more updates! Go me! Oh and snaps for ****strodgfrgf****cause he/she reviewed all of the chapters and he/she is cool! this chapter is dedicated to her/him(sorry about the gender confusion.) Now for the disclaimer. The killer tubbies got lazy this time and instead of finding a new disclaimer guy they just rose a legion of the undead. Useful for world domination (which will proceed on tuesday) but not that great for disclaimers. But let's give it a shot.**

**undead guy: uhh! uuuuhhh!**

**sf:(rolls eyes.) Tinky Winky would you care to translate.**

**TW: he says that he wants to go back to his grave for an eternal slumber.**

**sf: (snaps finger) Po, take him out.**

**(po kills him( again) )**

**sf: anyone else want to complain?**

**(silence)**

**other undead guy:All she owns it Logan who last night was brutally beaten by Tipsy. She also owns our special guest, Tyler, who is still waiting to appear in later chapters.**

**sf: hey! you speak english?**

**other dead guy: yeah. that other guy used to be a bum.**

**all: ooooooh!**

Chapter 6 :Much Needed Advice:  
_  
"No! Stop! I do not want—" _

Starfire cried out as she felt a fist make contact with her stomach. He was all over her, smothering her. She couldn't breathe. His lips were crushing into her's, biting them mercilessly.

She fought harder, but to no avail. His hands were all over her, groping at her buttocks and breasts. Finally she felt the thing she had been dreading. Rough hands unbuttoned the denim skirt she had worn on that night.

"Let me go! Someone help me!" she cried desperately.

And then suddenly she was standing.

Starfire looked around in shock. She shakily inspected herself. Her clothes were wrinkled and torn. Her lips were swollen and spotted with blood, as were her arms and legs. Frantically, she looked around for her attacker.

She found herself in the dark. That was the only way to describe it. Complete and total darkness, black all around. Starfire shuddered fearfully. How had she come here?

"Don't be afraid. We're here to help you." Starfire looked all around her for the source of the kind words. Suddenly, there appeared about 7 girls lined in front of her. All of them were dressed like her. They all had ripped clothing and bloodied faces. They all bore the same solemn faces.

"What is it that you want of me?" Starfire asked shakily. Her eyes moved from one face to another, searching for a hidden clue.

"You don't know us." spoke one of the girls, one with very short black hair. She had on a tube top and tight, ripped jeans. Starfire looked at her apprehensively. "You don't know us, but that isn't important right now."

"You see we," she waved an arm around to indicate the rest of the group, "are here to give you some much needed advice." Starfire was still hesitant but stood, ready to listen.

"We know that you really don't want to hear this right now, but you need to testify against that Logan guy." said another girl as she stepped forward. This girl had dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. Her pink t-shirt was stretched around the neck and her jeans were grimy and wrinkled.

Starfire narrowed her eyes. "Been talking to Robin?" she asked. The other girl smiled and shook her head.

"Well no but hear us out. Why would you not want to get back at the creep?" she said seriously. Starfire hesitated.

"You wouldn't understand," she whispered. Both of the girls frowned at this.

"Oh you would be so surprised," they muttered at the same time. "What was it? Death, torture, or death by torture?" Starfire stared at them in shock. The one with black hair rolled her eyes.

"If you have ever heard the words 'If you tell anyone, I'll kill you.' raise your hand" she said. All of the girls raised their hands. Starfire stood in shock. She thought hard for something to say, but the girls beat her to it.

"Listen to us. You want to get this guy! We know you do. So why don't you? Do what makes some sense!" the girls with blond hair said. When she finished all of the girls turned and retreated into the dark.

As they were leaving, the one with black hair turned to look over her shoulder. "And don't be so hard on that Robin dude. He's sweet. And he really loves you." She was starting to fade now, their retreating backs somehow more transparent than solid.

"Wait! Who are you?" she said suspiciously. She was immediately ambushed with a barrage of names, some quiet, and some loud. They crowded her mind, allowing her to think of nothing else. And then suddenly she was back on the ground, in that dark alley. With Logan plunging his tongue, unwanted, into her ear. But she could still hear the names, getting excruciating louder.

"Amber Gamin."  
"Faith Troth."  
"Trudy Melun."

"Stop!" Starfire screamed, Logan was holding her arms, shaking her savagely.

_"Sarah Young."  
"Barbra Hill."  
"Alexandra Mana"_

"Starfire, wake up!"

_"Victoria Wellworth"  
"Rebecca Dorcas."_

"Starfire! Starfire wake up!"

Suddenly Starfire's eyes sprang open. Robin had her by her upper arms and was holding her off the bed slightly. He lay her back down gently and started to stroke her hair softly. Starfire only shook under his gentle hands. She stared at him fearfully before slowly embracing him in a tight hug. Robin hugged her back, whispering comforting things in her ear.

Starfire didn't cry. She just shook, taking quivering breaths every once in a while. After a few moments Starfire pulled away. She studied Robin's face carefully. He was looking at her with a mixture of fear and happiness... and a bump over his left eye.

"Robin, what happened to your head?" she asked, distracted for a moment. She pushed his hair from his face, trying to see the rising better. Robin cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't remember? You hit me with a bar of soap." Starfire gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I am very sorry, Robin. I do not know why I was so I angry. I just..." she trailed off, trying to find the words to make him forgive her.

"Yeah whatever. It's fine." Robin said. "But may I be the first to commend you on your impeccable aim. Those team trainings really paid off," he said with a small smile. Then his smile vanished. "More importantly, are you alright?" he asked quietly. Starfire looked down.

"A dream." she responded. "A... strange dream."

Robin looked at her curiously. "Want to talk about it?" he asked. Starfire looked at him long and hard, trying to decide weather she could tell him.

"Star?" Robin asked hesitantly. "Why don't you want to testify against Logan?" he asked quietly. Starfire hesitated, still looking intently at Robin.

"You do... not want to know." she said finally. Robin shook his head.

"I do Starfire! I want to know. The question is will you tell me?"

Starfire still faltered. Robin took both of her hands in his. "Please Star. You can tell me anything. Did he threaten you?"

Starfire looked away and nodded briefly. Robin clenched his teeth, regretting that he had let Logan off so easily. Starfire's eyes suddenly started to water. Robin noticed and immediately softened. "Star..." he murmured, and he slowly gathered her in his arms. He rocked her slowly as Starfire's tears slid down he cheeks.

"Starfire..." he trailed off, hugging Starfire closer. He cradled her in his arms as she cried herself to sleep. He too soon drifted off to sleep holding his love close.

--  
"Robin! Robin wake up please!"

Robin awoke with a start. He looked up to find Starfire kneeling on the bed next to him. He was wondering why Starfire was in his room when he remembered last night.

"What? What is it?" he asked, concerned. Starfire was looking at him in a strange way. A fear mixed with a strange resolve.

"I want to testify," she said simply. Robin stared at her. He shook his head trying to wake up completely.

"Huh?"

"I want to testify against Logan. I must or who is to stop him from doing exactly what he promised? Or even from hurting other girls the way he hurt me?" she asked reasonably.

Robin stared again before he sat up to look her in the eyes. "Star are you sure? You don't have to do anything you don't want to." he said softly.

Starfire hesitated, her gaze flicking back behind her. Robin looked behind her too, but she brought his attention back to herself when she answered.

"I am sure. I am very sure."

Robin hugged Starfire again. "I'm proud of you," he whispered. Starfire smiled and hugged him briefly.

"I am hungry. You are coming, yes?" Starfire said while stretching. Robin smiled. Her speech never ceased to amuse him.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a second," he said with a yawn. Starfire smiled at exited the room. Robin got up and stretched. He looked around the room before the computer, in the corner of the room, caught his eye. He stopped stretching and debated whether it was right or wrong to look at her computer screen. He decided it was fine, and soon sat down at her computer. There were about seven book marked web pages.

Robin clicked on one. On the top in bold print there were the words, "Rebecca Dorcas found dead." Robin blinked and clicked on the others. They each had a different death announcement, all of them girls, all of them raped, all of them killed by their rapists.

None of them had testified.


	7. Chapter 7 ::We Find the DefendantPt1::

**A:N: Whoot! I have a new chapter for yous! unfortunately the evil tubbies have gone back to rs4 because she owns part of them. But I have ordered the legions of the undead to bring me a really hot disclaimer guy. luckilly they are smarter than speedy ( speedy: HEY!). THEY BROUGHT ME USHER!**

**usher: Yo, man! What am I doing here? **

**me: You are here to say the disclaimer and then I'll just look at you until I get bored.**

**usher: _You got it bad. _I don't want to say a disclaimer. I might get _burn_ed. **

**me:oh. don't you want me to be your _boo._**

**usher: no. **

**me: well then do the disclaimer. OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY LEGIONS OF THE UNDEAD!**

**usher: doesn't that mean that they're alive?**

**me:... no! They are not alive! They are UNDEAD! Not alive. THERE IS A BIG DIFFERENCE!**

**usher: but if they're undead then they're alive. If they aren't alive then they are dead and you can't be dead if they're undead.**

**me:they are not dead! they are the UNdead. They died but my evil tubbies rose them from the dead. They once were dead but now they aren't making them undead! damnit!**

**usher: okok! jeeze. you don't have to spazz out like that. **

**me: just say the disclaimer.**

**usher: These are my confessions. she doesn't own the teen titans . the undead dude says that she owns some guy named logan but I they don't like him. They apparently own tyler too. Who tyler is, I don't know. She also doesn't own me or any of my songs. For I am a free spirit, no one may stifle my creativity. MUHAHAHA!**

**me: ... ooook. so usher's kinda pshycho. fitting for this fic.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 7 :We Find the Defendant...(Pt.1):

"Logan Hester is a retarded caveman with his hormones on the loose!" screamed an angry woman. She was holding up a big sign, which bore the words, "Barbarians Belong Behind Bars!" in bold red letters. The reporter moved the microphone away from her and moved to another angry face in the crowd.

"Sir? Sir, hello! Can you tell us what you think of the coming trial against Logan Hester?" the reporter shouted over the roar of the angry crowd. A man turned to answer.

"This Logan guy must be new here cause apparently he doesn't know. When you mess with one of the Titans, you mess with the whole city!" he shouted, jabbing his finger threateningly into the camera. The reporter turned the microphone back to himself as a group of boys shouted in the background, "We love Starfire! Hang the one who hurt her!"

"There you have it. The occupants of Jump City have, very clearly, rallied around their protectors as Starfire, an alien princess and vivacious crime fighter, testifies against the man who allegedly raped her, Logan Hester. The trial will be starting in—" he paused to press a hand to his ear. "Ladies and gentlemen I have just received word that the trial has started. Before today is over, the verdict will be passed. Logan Hester, guilty or innocent? Back to you Chet."

The camera crew shut down with a cry of success. They loaded their equipment into their van. They were going to return in a few hours, in time for the verdict. In the mean time, they could go home, eat some food: relax. It was not so inside the Jump City Courthouse.

Starfire paced in the ladies' bathroom. Her mind was racing from good thoughts to bad and she felt slightly queasy. Suddenly, Raven pushed the bathroom door open and walked in. Starfire glanced at her briefly and froze from the look in her eyes.

"Starfire, come on. The trial is starting." Raven said quietly. Starfire shuddered, but nervously straightened the navy blue knee length skirt. She checked herself in the mirror. Her off white silk blouse was tucked into to skirt and a matching navy blue jacket hung on her shoulders. Starfire ran a hand through her hair, a habit she had picked up from Robin.

Raven rubbed a hand up and down her arm in reassurance. "You'll be fine," she said, reading the look of fear and uncertainty on her face.  
Raven knew that this was very hard on Starfire. She could feel the dull roar of her emotions swirling around in her head. Starfire smiled gratefully at Raven.

She walked out of the bathroom, down the hall, and into the courtroom. The room was full of the noise of people trying to get to their seat quickly, but as soon as Starfire entered, the room became deathly still.

Slowly, nervously, Starfire walked down the small aisle and to the front of the courtroom. With a small sigh she sat behind the small table designated for her. Daniel, the prosecutor, nodded at her.

Daniel, or Dan as he had instructed her to call him, was a middle-aged man, clean-shaven, but desperately trying to grow a beard. He had a kind face that matched his kind heart and was always confident about his trials.

"Hey kid," he said perkily. He had started calling her that ever since the first day he met her. Starfire smiled affectionately. He really was a sweet guy, always respecting her space, except for a pat on the shoulder now and then. "You doing ok?" Starfire nodded faintly. Dan patted her shoulder knowingly. "Hang in there. We're gonna get this sucker." he said with a confident grin.

Robin leaned over the small wall between him and Starfire. He tapped her shoulder lightly and she whipped around, startled by the contact. Robin held up his hands defensively.

"Whoa, calm down." he said with a light smile. Starfire didn't smile back, but instead shivered. Robin saw this and beckoned her closer. Starfire moved closer to him. Robin leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

"Relax. Nothing can happen to you. We are here for you. Remember, no matter what happens or what is said, I will always love you and I will always believe you," he whispered, pressing his forehead against her's. Starfire took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling Robin's hand against the back of her neck. She nodded.

"I love you too." she responded. Robin smiled and released his hold on her.

Starfire squeezed his hand slightly before turning back to Dan, who began speaking to her in a hurried voice. They spoke for a moment, Starfire feeling more and more at ease with each passing syllable.

She knew the plan; Dan had given her a list of his questions so that she wouldn't be so surprised. She was just starting to relax when once again a hushed silence filled the room. Starfire turned to see the cause of the silence to find Logan pushing his way up the aisle.

He wore an orange jumpsuit labeled, 'Jump City Detention Center' and he was escorted by two guards. He approached the front of the room and shot a glance at Starfire. Starfire looked up at him, anger drowning all fear in her eyes. Logan watched the fear transform and smirked evilly. He winked at her and Starfire was tempted to tell him exactly where to go, very sweetly in a few different languages.

As soon as Logan dropped into his seat the bailiff walked into the room. The jury filed in after him and stood in two rows of six.

"All rise!" boomed the bailiff. "The people against Logan Hester, honorable judge Ryman presiding." A tall woman in a long black robe strolled into the room and onto the judge's stand. She sat and the rest of the room followed her example.

"It seems that this case is a particularly troublesome to the citizens of this city so I would like to be over with this subject as soon as possible. Prosecution, please call your first witness." she said briskly.

Dan nodded.

"Prosecution calls Kori Anders," he said. Starfire took a deep breath and stood. She walked to the stand and sat down. She was soon approached by the bailiff who had announced the judge.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" he asked solemnly. Starfire answered with an equally solemn, "I do." and she was allowed to be seated. Dan walked out from behind the table and began to question his witness.

"Miss Anders, how do you know the defendant?" he said, starting out slow. Starfire's eyes stayed on Dan's.

"He took me on a date." she said simply. Dan nodded.

"Would you mind telling us the details of that date?" he asked. Starfire closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had been expecting the question, but that was different than actually having to answer the question. She had refused to give Dan her answers in advance, hoping to limit the pain to one single moment.

"He picked me up around 8:00." she started. "He had his own car and I rode with him. We went to a club here in town; I believe it was Club Frost. We had dinner at the club and then we danced. About an hour after we started to dance I lost track of him and went to look. When I found him he was with another woman. I told him that I would like to be taken home." Dan stopped her at this point.

"Were you upset about him being with another woman?" he asked. Starfire nodded.

"Yes, but who would not?" Dan nodded and asked her to continue.

"So we went back to his car and we started to go home. Once we were about half way there he stopped the car." she hesitated.

"Miss Anders?" Dan prompted.

"He, uh, leaned over to me and started to kiss me. I became uncomfortable and told him to stop. He continued, but more aggressively. I asked him what was wrong with him and he informed me that he was 'horny as hell,' as he put it. He said that he had gotten 'some X'.

"Of course I was beginning to become afraid by then, but I managed to break free. I got out of his car and called Titan's Tower and informed my friends that I would be returning home soon. I moved to an alley so that I may take off without attracting much attention, but Logan found me first." Starfire tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. She pressed her hands more firmly in her lap in an effort to quell the shaking.

"H-he knocked me down and was all over me before I could react. I did scream for him to stop, he simply punched me in the face. I s-struggled harder but he overpowered me. I do not remember the following very clearly. I do remember..." she trailed off, a dull pound developing in her head.

In truth she had made sure that she couldn't remember. She had tried so hard to push them to the back of her mind, the dark recesses where even she didn't explore. But now, as she willingly recounted the torture that she had endured, her mind moved back to that space, playing the encounter like a horrible movie that she couldn't stop.

"Miss Anders?" Dan asked again. Starfire blinked back the rapidly forming tears. She tried to focus on her answers, but her mind was flashing her memories right before her eyes. She could almost feel his hands touching her; she could just about smell stale beer and a smell she couldn't identify, but that terrified her more than anything she had ever experienced.

Robin leaned forward slightly. This was what he had been afraid of, what they all had secretly been afraid of. Starfire was locking up. Her emotions were clouding her brain. Robin closed his eyes, willing Starfire to hear his pleas.

_'Come on, Star. Snap out of it. You can do it.' _

'You can do it.'


	8. Chapter 8 ::We Find the DefendantPt2::

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to pepermint sticks because they wanted to be part of our community! I didn't know I had a community and now I'm all fuzzy inside! THANKS PEPPERMINT STICKS! to say our disclaimer today we have the word "WHOOT". WHOOTis my new favorite word so notw WHOOT will be saying the disclaimer. Usher had a movie premiere.**

**WHOOT: WHOOT! FLAME'S OF THE SUN DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE TEEN TITANS! WHOOT!**

**Me: now say the other thing.**

**WHOOT: WHOOT! SHE DOES HOWEVER OWN DEFENSE ATTORNEY, JUDGE, A SHINY PENNY, JURY MEMBERS, ANGRY MOBS, A BOTTLE OF MOUNTAIN DEW, DAN, LOGAN(who was critically ingured in a random noodle accident) TYLER(who will appear in the next chapter) AND RAVEN! WHOOT!**

**Me: Whoot! What did I tell you about lying?**

**WHOOT: WHOOT! SORRY! I WAS JUST TRYING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! WHOOT!**

**Me: you are forgiven, just tell them the truth.**

**WHOOT: WHOOT! I LIED! SHE DOESN'T OWN RAVEN!**

* * *

Chapter 8 :We Find the Defendant...(Pt. 2):

Starfire shivered again. "Miss Anders. Please finish your statement. What do you remember about that night?" Dan said, a bit more forcefully. Starfire was trapped in her head, able to hear, but unable to respond. Why was she doing this? Logan, he was right there. He was right within reach to grab her, touch her, hurt her all over again.

Starfire opened her mouth to speak, to beg for a way out, for a way out of the stand. But then something else clouded her mind. For once she did not think of the way Logan had treated her or the way he could treat her. For once she thought of the girls who had died without ever knowing if the ones most in need of justice ever received it. They died without a final chance for revenge.

For the first time Starfire's eyes wandered over to Robin. Robin. He was staring at her. Even with the dark sunglasses she could sense the love and worry radiating off of the teenage boy. He really did care about her.

And she cared about him. For the first time Starfire realized that Robin hurt when she hurt. She remembered the first time she had cried on his shoulder, and he had cried with her. If Starfire couldn't do this for herself then for the ones ho had visited her in her dream. For Robin

For Robin.

Starfire looked up sharply. She took a deep breath, finally making some eye contact.

"I felt hands. Everywhere. I could smell beer. And then pain. And then nothing." Starfire's voice shook with pain, rage, sadness, and a thirst for vengeance. As she finished her statement Dan seemed to sigh in relief, but he hid the emotion very quickly. He gave a short nod.

"Now Miss Ander's, I know that this is very, very hard for you. You did not want to testify today, correct?" Starfire simply nodded.

"Will you tell us why?"

Starfire took a deep breath. "He threatened me." she responded quietly. Robin again felt a jolt of anger.

"What did he say?"

Starfire's hands started to shake again. No matter how much she willed them to be still they shook. She gulped.

" 'Don't even bother telling anyone about this. No one will even believe a slut like you. But if you do tell someone, well just remember tonight. There is plenty more where that came from and I might just have an urge to come and see you.' "

Starfire's words were followed by a mortified silence. The entire courtroom seemed to be thinking the same thing. Logan would not get out of this so easily.

Daniel nodded again and looked up at the judge. "The prosecution rests."

The judge looked up at the defense attorney. "Your witness."

The defense attorney nodded curtly. She was a thin woman with her hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her straight, wrinkle-free dress suit made her seem like a strict woman. She walked stiffly from behind her table and approached the seat where Starfire sat.

"Miss Anders, would you say that you are very strong?" she asked. Starfire was startled by the voice that came out of this petite looking woman. It was surprisingly deep and man-like. She recovered from shock quickly to answer the question.

"Yes, I suppose so."

The attorney nodded her head. "According to your story, my client knocked you down and forced you into a submissive position, correct?" she asked in a calm tone. Starfire nodded. "So you are saying that a boy overpowered a super heroine? It is most unlikely to say the least."

Starfire was shocked. But prepared. "My powers are fueled by certain emotions. None of them are powered by fear. And I was... very afraid." she said quietly. The attorney looked surprised at this, but pressed the issue further.

"But you are gifted with superhuman strength," she insisted. "You have been recorded lifting five times your own weight. you have thrown cars and busses as if they were small pebbles. Are you saying that you could not push away a 200 pound boy?"

Starfire noted the way the attorney continued to refer to Logan as a 'boy.' Her eyes narrowed.

"My strength is also fueled by my emotions. And not by fear." The attorney opened her mouth, but Starfire cut her off. "And I will not tell you which emotion. If I did then my enemies would undoubtably hear and use it to their advantage."

It seemed obvious that this was her only lead and Starfire had disproved it fairly easily.

"Miss Anders it seems so me that you are very calm about this entire situation. I have seen many rape trials and most of the accusors were reduced to blubbering masses."

Starfire's eyes flared in indignation. "It looks as if the sun revolves around the earth, yet we both know that this is untrue. I would expect a lawyer such as yourself to know that things very rarely are as they look," she commented coldly. Her fear of Logan was almost forgotten as anger boiled throught her veins. She had to struggle to suppress her powers.

"Indeed." The attorney's tone was light, but her eyes flashed in anger. "I suppose we are lucky to have such a brave heroine to protect us. Or maybe..." She turned to face the jury.

"Maybe not brave. Maybe cold and unfeeling. Maybe just a harsh alien who doesn't belong here and never will."

Starfire flinched as the sting of these words sunk beneath her skin. The opposing attorney turned her back and calmly walked toward her seat. "The defense also rests."

Without another word the jury was led back into a back room. Starfire was allowed to go back to her seat. As she sat down she covered her eyes with her hands in pure exhaustion. For a moment she didn't move. Robin once again leaned forward and set his hand on her shoulder. This time Starfire didn't move. Slowly, her hand reached up and grasped his.

"Star, you ok?" he asked softly. Starfire still did not face him.

"I am tired. I am just very tired."

Robin could hear the tears at the edge of her voice. He sighed and squeezed her shoulder gently. "You did it. You're done. You don't have to do anything now but wait." he responded. Just then the jury filed back into the room. They had taken less time than thought.

The whole court stood as the representative of the jury did. Everyone was nervous. The defense attorney who was still angry with herself for not being better prepared. Then there was Logan, who stood next to her. He was angry at his attorney at not being better prepared. But to him there was no way that he was going to jail. NO way.

Across the small walking aisle Starfire stood, almost weak with nervous energy. This had to be the end. She doubted that she could continue like this. Dan patted her shoulder absent-mindedly. He was shaking with excitement. This was why he loved his job. The electric energy of judgment day.

"Have the jury reached a verdict?" asked the judge.

"We have." was the solemn answer.

"What say you?"

"We the jury find the defendant, Logan Hester, guilty on all counts."

There was a collective sigh of relief and some cries of happiness. But two people at the front of the room stood motionless. Starfire's eyes were bursting with relief. She was truly done. It was all over. She turned cautiously to look at Logan. He was staring straight ahead in disbelief. He closed his eyes tightly and started to take deep breaths. He opened his eyes and looked at Starfire, who was startled to see a hatred like fire.

"You... you... bitch!" he blurted. "If you think that you are going to get out of this guess again!" Starfire peered at him worriedly. She wanted to call some attention to Logan, the look he gave her making her uneasy. He fears were soon confirmed.

"I'm gonna kill you." he hissed menacingly. Suddenly, Logan launch himself at Starfire. Starfire summoned two starbolts to her hands and braced for an impact...

... that never came. Starfire opened her eyes, not remembering shutting them. She looked up to see Robin, standing in front of her with his fists raised and Logan on the ground clutching his nose. Robin's eyes flared behind the sunglasses.

"Keep your hands to yourself, perv." he growled. Starfire took a moment to process what had happened. As the guards came to take Logan away Robin turned to look at Starfire.

"I won't let _anyone_ hurt you," he said quietly. Starfire stared at him for a moment before throwing herself into his arms. Starfire hugged him hard with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you."

--

Later that day Robin and Starfire were walking on the beach. Robin had his arm wrapped comfortably around Starfire's waist and her's around his. They walked in silence, but a comfortable silence that they both had always seemed to share. Starfire suddenly broke free of Robin's grasp and twirled in a circle before plopping down in the sand. Robin grinned at her and sat next to her.

"Happy?" he asked. Starfire giggled and leaned back on her elbows, looking out on the water. She kept her gaze on the water for a while before looking back at Robin.

"I did it for you." she said quietly. Robin looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Starfire sighed.

"When I was up there, telling them what happened. I was afraid and then I looked at you and remembered what you said to me and what you mean to me. Robin, I realized today that without you..." she trailed off, trying to find the words to properly express herself. "I would be lost. I still hurt. But I don't think I would have ever been able to bear it if you weren't here to love me, or for me to love you." she said finally. Robin gazed at her with rapidly moistening eyes.

"Star... you have no idea... how much... how much you mean to me. And you always have it's just that everything that's happened just magnified it a million times over." Robin placed his hand on Starfire's cheek lovingly. "I will always be here. I will never leave you. All I want is for you to be happy and safe. That's all." Robin wrapped his arms around the girl beside him and pulled her into a sweet kiss. Starfire leaned into the kiss, smiling in pure bliss.

Bliss because Logan was behind bars. Bliss because she was with her love, in his arms. Bliss because for once she could feel some normalcy, sitting on the beach making out with her boyfriend.

But bliss is a strange emotion. Bliss is a contentment and happiness with the world. Bliss is being totally satisfied or even elated by life, the very way it is. Not wanting to change it in any ways. But this is against any life form's nature. To be content with no will whatsoever to change. Bliss is fickle.

And it doesn't last long.


	9. Chapter 9 ::Welcome HOme::

**Hi ya! Sunflames is here to give you an update to Feeling Dirty! THis is the chapter that you will all meet... TYLER! in honor of this special occasion, Tyler is here to do the disclaimer. **

**SF: So Tyler how are you? I see you come as you will appear in later chapters. **

**Ty: yes. If I were how I was in this chapter then I would be too obvious.**

**SF: fair enough. So do the disclaimer and we can comence with the storie.**

**Ty: gladly. Flames of the Sun does not own any of the titans. But she does own me. And Logan. But Logan is a demon in human clothing so I don't think he counts.**

**SF: very good. ON WITH THE FIC!**

Chapter 9 :Welcome Home:

Robin walked through the many stores at the mall. He was walking alone for the first time in a while. He and Starfire had been spending so much time together; it almost seemed strange not to feel the warmth of her body leaned against his.

But Starfire had previous engagements. She was going back to the hospital. Dr. Lory had asked to see her again to make sure that her wrist was healing properly. Robin reached down and took a movie in his hand.

"Wicked Scary IX," he sighed. "Sequels are good but this is ridiculous." he scoffed. Suddenly, Robin felt a vibration in his pocket. Robin fished around and finally pulled out a small yellow communicator. He opened it and was alarmed to see Starfire looking back. Just looking at her he could tell that she had been crying.

"Starfire? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I need a ride, please," she said quietly, almost monotonously. Robin looked closer at her, as if trying to find a solution in her face.

"I thought you were going to meet us back at home." he said. Starfire shook her head.

"I cannot fly right now," she answered. Robin's eyes widened. The only times Starfire couldn't fly was when she was extremely distressed.

"I'll be there in five minutes." he said and quickly snapped the comm. Unit shut.

--

Five minutes later, Robin walked through the hospital doors. He looked around and immediately found Starfire sitting on a small bench. She was staring at the tiles, with a look that Robin swore was anger.

"You ready to go?" Robin asked as he approached her. Starfire looked up and her face softened. Robin would have been happy, except now she looked close to tears. She nodded and walked out of the door. Robin hurried after her and handed her a helmet. Starfire stared at the helmet. Within seconds the tears in her eyes seemed to grow bigger.

Starfire struggled to hold her tears back. This was no place to cry. She just had to hold on. She just had to be strong. With a determined glare she swung her leg over the motorcycle and Robin slid on in front of her.

Starfire slid her arms around Robin, holding softly. Robin was used to this. It was how it worked when she rode with him. Starfire would hold onto him loosely and when he started going faster she would gradually tighten her hold. Robin revved up the bike and started to pull out of the parking lot. As he expected, Starfire's grip on him tightened. He sighed, relieved at something predictable.

Robin and Starfire soon pulled into the garage of their home. Starfire immediately jumped off of the bike, knowing a safe place to cry was just inside. But Robin surprised her. He caught her by the arm and slowly pulled her into him.

"Tell me. Tell me what happened." Robin begged in a caring whisper. Starfire sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. She was about to refuse, but she caught the look in Robin's eyes. He was hurting for her. She hated to see him hurt.

With another sigh Starfire looked down at the floor.

"I went to Dr. Lory today, for my wrist, as you know," she began. "He asked me how I was and I happened to mention that I had started feeling the nausea in the early hours. He– he asked to perform a test and I consented." Robin's eyes were becoming rounder. His heart was beating faster in realization. He knew what was coming.

"I thought he would inform me that I had a virus." Starfire said, finally letting her tears fall. "I just never imagined– I mean, I knew it was possible but I just never thought..." Starfire lapsed into silence, overwhelmed. Robin lifted her face gently. His own eyes stung with tears now but he didn't care. He had to hear this from Starfire's own mouth.

"What? What did he say?" Robin asked, desperately hoping that he was wrong.

"He has informed me that I am– I am 3 weeks pregnant."

--

Starfire sighed as she leaned back in the bleached white bed sheets. It was the second time she had lay in one of these hospital beds, but somehow, even though the events were related, this time the event seemed slightly more joyous.

A tired smile spread itself across her lips as what appeared to be a small bundle of cloth was placed in her arms. But if one were to look even closer they would see a very small round face peeking out from beneath the folds.

Starfire smiled as her son, one-week-old today, giggled up at her. She had been told that he had her eyes, but she was certain that his eyes were much more beautiful. He had inherited the Tamaranian orange tinted skin from his mother, with a fine layer of blond hair being the only feature from his father, though you couldn't see it under the light blue cap.

Robin smiled as he watched Starfire and her baby through the small window in the door. He could feel his pride and love and respect for her growing with each thump of his heart. In the past nine months Starfire had made every decision that he was sure a girl of 18 should not have to make, and each choice was made "for the baby."

Starfire had shunted the idea of an abortion, claiming that to kill a child because of the way it was created was horrible and wrong.

She had carefully pondered on the idea of adoption for at least three months, pouring over pamphlets and descriptions of different couples and families. Finally she rejected the idea. "What would happen when the child comes to its parent in tears, asking why his real mother didn't love it?" she had asked, levelly.

She had carefully monitored the crime levels in Jump City over the nine months and even some months before. The Teen Titans had been in Jump City for two long years and the crooks and thieves had quickly found that Jump City was no place to commit a crime. Even the serious villains were either dead or behind bars. There were no criminal masterminds who would think to take advantage of the relationship of two people, which was why Robin and Starfire had bothered to generate a relationship at all. Now the Titans were only called for the occasional robbery.

So Starfire finally made a decision that would change her life forever, but not before she had spoken to the rest of the team and studied every other option. She finally decided to raise her son.

Robin smiled again and pushed the door into her room open. Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy filed in after him, all talking happily to Starfire and her son.

"So, you and Tyler ready to go?" Robin asked after kissing her cheek. Starfire grinned and nodded.

"Yes. I believe I have been feeling the homesickness. And I am sure Tyler is excited." Starfire replied. As if on cue, Tyler gave an animated giggle. The other's also laughed along with him. Starfire gently placed her son in Raven's arms and gratefully accepted Robin and Cyborg's help into the wheelchair.

The ride home was uneventful with the team telling Starfire what she had missed over the pass week. Robin was excited nonetheless. The Titans had a surprise for her.

--

Starfire sighed in frustration. Robin had had his hands cupped over her eyes ever since they had gotten off of the elevator. Cyborg held both of her hands in his and led her along, making cheesy commentary. Finally Robin pulled them to a stop and turned her to face what she assumed was a wall.

"Ok are you ready?" Beastboy asked. Starfire moved restlessly.

"Yes, yes!" she said impatiently. Finally Robin removed his hands from her eyes and Starfire was face to face with a door.

It was an ordinary gray steel door, just like every other door in the tower, with one exception.

"TYLER" was printed on a steel nameplate attached to the door. Starfire's hand flew to her mouth as her eyes rapidly started to fill with tears. Behind her, her friends tensed with nervousness. In the beginning it had seemed like a great idea, but now they weren't sure how Starfire would take it.

"Go ahead, go inside." Robin said, nudging her shoulder slightly. Starfire raised a shaky hand to the keypad on the side of the door and pushed the "open" button. She cautiously stepped into the room only to be met by more tears.

The room was painted a light blue with a matching crib to one side. Across from the crib there was a large window, with painted suns and moons surrounding the frame. The ceiling was totally black with painted stars, planets, comets other heavenly bodies looking down. Scattered around the room were various baby toys and some equipment.

"We started on it the day after little Ty here was born." Cyborg said as Starfire touched the wall gingerly. "Most of the toys and things are from some citizens. They just started coming in the mail a few days ago. You've got a stroller, a walker, a baby carrier, a car seat, and enough diapers to last for like three years!"

"We even put in a door that leads to your bathroom, so you can check on him in the middle of the night." Rave added, pointing awkwardly since she was holding Tyler still, at the door at the far corner. Starfire looked at the door for the first time and opened it, indeed seeing her bathroom. Starfire closed the door slowly and stood motionless for a moment

"Do you like it?" Robin asked nervously. Starfire finally turned to them. Tears were fall freely down her face and her eyes shone with a joy unmatched by any other.

"You did this," she said tearfully. "All of you. And in six days." She shook her head incredulously. "Like it? Oh, my friends what would I do without you?" She swung herself into the first arms available, which happened to be Robin's.

"Oh I love it!" she squealed joyfully. The rest of the team breathed a sigh of relief and blushed as Starfire hugged each of them sincerely. Somehow she couldn't stop crying, and yet she couldn't stop smiling.

With a lighthearted laugh, Starfire lowered Tyler into his new crib.

"Tyler, welcome to your new home."


	10. Chapter 10 ::Revelations::

**Hi! I am Robinstarfire4ever I am updating for Flamesofthesun because sadly her computer died, the funeral is Saturday September 24, 2005 (everybody cries and throws flowers)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Woot! I get to say the disclaimer!...wait...isn't that a bad thing... Darn-it! She tricked me again! Grrrrr...oh well! Flamesofthesun does not own the Teen Titans, and sadly...neather do I. But! There is something she does own! Flames owns Tyler! Yay!...but I still don't own anybody...or anything...(crys) isn't that sad?**

**-Scilence-**

**I said...ISN'T THAT SAD!**

**-More scilence-**

**(grows really big and lightning and thunder crashes in background, eyes start to glow red also)CRY YOU MORTALS CRY!**

**(everybody cries) **

**Good! Thank you! On with the chapter!...you can stop crying anytime now...all better? (pats back) ok, good then... READ!  
**

Chapter 10 :Revelations:

Robin was shocked when he discovered it. He was possibly the first one. He had never thought that Starfire could feel as much affection to any man as she felt for him, but Robin couldn't deny it.

He had competition.

He didn't resent it so much, though. He actually liked Tyler. They had all formed a special bond with the sound of his giggle as he ran throughout the tower. Almost never walking. Somehow there was always a pack of pudding cups sitting in the pantry. And when Tyler discovered the wonderful world of puppets on Sesame Street, the rest of the team memorized when it came on everyday and all found different things to do between 4:30 and 5:00.

Yet, none of them seemed aware of their sacrifices. It seemed to them as if they had always been giving up the last slice of pizza and trading in an afternoon of long complicated novels to one of coloring books. They couldn't remember a time when pouring over police reports took priority over playing tag.

But Robin still didn't get it.

He still remembered the first day she came home from looking for a daycare for Ty. It was normal before, but now he needed to go back to it. Analyze it.

_"We're baaaack!" Tyler shouted as he and his mother stepped through the tower doors. Starfire smiled down at him and squeezed his hand gently._

_"Why must you always be so loud, my Tyler?" she asked, playfully ruffling his hair._

_"Cause, mommy." he responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Starfire rolled her eyes._

_"Of course." she said, lightly smacking her hand to her forehead. Tyler giggled at his mother's antics. He quickly hugged her around the knees, this being the closest thing to her waist that he could reach, and ran into the kitchen looking for someone tall enough to reach the pudding._

_"Hey Ty. How was your day? Your mom told me that you went to look for a daycare." Robin greeted warmly._

_"Hi Robin!" Tyler said, in that overly loud voice that two-year-olds tend to use. "We wents to lots of places, but mommy saids that they weren't good for me. I got a happy meal too! Can I have a pudding?" he asked, getting straight to the point. Robin chuckled at his randomness. He was about to answer when Starfire strolled into the room._

_"Sorry, baby. No pudding today. I think Raven said that she was ordering Chinese. If you are really hungry then you may have an apple," she said to the toddler. Tyler frowned and was about to protest. Starfire beat him to it. "Sesame Street is already on. If you hurry you can still see the letter of the day."_

_The frown of his face instantly turned into a bright smile as he scampered into the living room and climbed onto the couch. Starfire watched him go. When she saw him disappear behind the couch, she finally allowed the smile on her face to melt away. She sank into a chair next to Robin with a tired sigh. Robin smirked._

_"Slowing up at the ripe old age of 20?" he teased. Starfire smiled, but didn't laugh. Robin peered at her curiously. "How did the search go?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Starfire's eyes flared in anger._

_"Robin, I have never been so insulted in my life!" she spat. Robin could tell that she wasn't just insulted. "You should have heard the heads up at those schools." She put on a high mocking voice._

_"We have no room for a rambunctious little love child. If you wanted quality daycare you should have thought of that before you went out on a fling." Starfire snorted angrily. "Who are they to judge me? As if they were acceptance board to get into college." she sniffed. Robin was possibly the only one who could catch the hurt tinge in her voice._

_"Star, why don't you just let this go? Tyler can stay here all day. We don't mind and it's not like we get called that much," he said protectively. Starfire shook her head._

_"Tyler cannot stay here night and day. He needs to be around other two-year-olds. He can not spend the rest of his life with people 18 years older than him." she said quietly. She sighed. "I must try again tomorrow."_

There. Right there. That was possibly the first clue. He should have gotten it right then. She had found a great daycare the very next day, but he shouldn't have had to have even one more clue. He should have seen it.

He saw even more hints, dropped here and there, but he still needed more. And then he finally saw it. It was about two months after Starfire found Tyler a daycare.

_"Hey Rob, Star looks really tired." Cyborg whispered to Robin suddenly. Robin nodded. He had also noticed that she had been drifting off during the day. She had been this way for a few days. Robin was sure it was Tyler. He had been having some nightmares lately, and waking up Starfire in the middle of the night. _

_"I was thinking. Maybe we could take Tyler on a trip for a day or too. Let her rest." Cyborg continued. Robin turned to him with a stare._

_"Genius! Let's go tell, Star!" he exclaimed. They rushed into the kitchen where Starfire was carefully cooking stir-fry beef. "Hey babe." Robin said, sliding his hands around her waist._

_"Hi, Robin. Hi, Cyborg." she said back. She struggled to stifle a yawn. Robin peered at her levelly._

_"That, is exactly what we wanted to talk about." he said after kissing her cheek softly. Starfire finally turned to face him fully._

_"What do you mean by that?" she asked. Cyborg stepped forward and plucked a still cooking piece of beef from the pan._

_"Well we know that Tyler has been keeping you up at night. So we were thinking, maybe we should take him on a trip for a day or so. Maybe take him over to Steel City." he said through bites. Starfire frowned uncertainly._

_"Oh no, my friends! I could never expect you to do that!" she exclaimed._

_"Star," Robin whined. "You are tired. Ty is absolutely no problem. I'm starting to get worried about you." Starfire looked uncertain again and was about to protest, but Cyborg, knowing what Starfire was about to do, had a sudden idea._

_"Hey Ty!" he shouted out. Starfire jumped at the sudden outburst. Tyler soon came trotting into the kitchen. He looked around confused._

_"Yes?" he asked. Cyborg swung him up and sat him on his shoulder._

_"Hey little man! How would you like to go with me and Robin to see the Titans East?" he said, trying to excite the boy. It worked._

_"Cool! Can I? Please, please, please?" he begged. Cyborg frowned suddenly._

_"Oh!" he exclaimed, feigning surprise. "Your mom has to say yes. And she thinks you might be a burden." he said. Tyler turned to his mom. _

_"Mommy!" he whined. "Please! I'll be real good I promise!" He jumped down from Cyborg's shoulder and ran to his mother, clamping firmly onto her leg. "Please, mommy! Pleeeeease!"_

_Cyborg grinned at his handy work. Starfire looked completely boxed in._

_"Ok. You may go," she said, sighing in defeat. Tyler and Cyborg shouted out in triumph. Tyler grabbed Robin's hand._

_" Come help me pack!" he commanded, practically dragging him to his room. Cyborg laughed as the tiny boy took Robin hostage. Starfire glared softly at him._

_"That was a dirty trick," she said. Cyborg laughed harder._

_"It's for your own good." he said and exited the kitchen._

_So it was decided. Tyler, Robin, and Cyborg would leave early in the morning and head to Steel City. They would spend the weekend there and be back Sunday night. When they finally got the car loaded up and ready to go Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven came down to see them off._

_"Drive carefully, and he'll probably want to eat around nine, and I packed some sandwiches and things for all of you. If you give him a soda, don't let him drink all of it at once." Starfire said quickly. Robin just let her talk, thinking it would be good to let it out of her system._

_"Done?" he asked, amused. Starfire sighed and nodded. She leaned down and stuck her head into the car._

_"Baby?" Tyler stirred in his drowsy state. He yawned._

_"Huh?" he asked sleepily._

_"Be good. Listen to Robin and Cyborg and the rest of the Titans East. Ok?" she asked. Tyler nodded. Starfire smiled at him and kissed his hair one more time. She shut the door gently, knowing that the boy was already on his way to sleep. _

That was it! That was the exact moment when it had fully hit Robin. And when it did, he almost felt ashamed that it had taken so long. He had overlooked something right under his own nose.

Even as Robin tried to be there for both, Starfire and Tyler. And even as he watched Tyler almost disregard his efforts to become a father and turn to his mother even more. He always told himself that Starfire was simply doing what was best for the boy and that she had forged the bond of affection with him. But he was wrong.

So very wrong.

Starfire was simply doing what was best for her son. Her child. Her baby. She had made more that affection for Tyler. She had slowly, but surly built a connection with him. When Tyler even started became cold, she felt an urge to find a blanket. If Tyler had a bad dream, her sleeping became lighter even before he woke up. It too Robin almost three years to realize.

Starfire had become a mother.

**  
**

**I feel like doing a poll thingy!...ok I will! please do the poll if you do not feel like doing it then please answer number 5 cause I need to know if i am doing a good job  
**

**1) How do you like this story on a scale from 1-10?**

**2)What are your favorite stories, and who are they by?**

**3)Have you read Flames other One-Shots? If you have do you like them?**

**4)Have you red my story and/or one-shot yet (Story is called Jump City University & One-Shot is called Butterflyz) and if you have have you reviewed it yet?...Do you like it?  
**

**5) Am I doing a good job on Flames disclamers and end chapters? (this is not optional! I NEED to know!)**

**6) What are your favorite Teen Titan episodes?**

**7) Are you comming to Flame's computer's funeral? If so would you rather have chicken or beef? **

**Robinstarfire4ever's answers**

**1) a total 11!**

**2) All of Flames story's, Normal Teenage Life by Queen-of Azrath (I think I spelled that wrong...sorry!), Teen Titans go to School by xxx.angelicdevil.xxx, Painting Love by Bella Morte (or something like that I am not sure), all of the lone phsycopath, and lots others.**

**3)YES I HAVE AND I AM A PROUD REVIEWER! I LOVE HER STORIES!**

**4)...do I really need to answer that...Duh!**

**5) I think I am doing ok...BUT I NEED YOUR OPINION!**

**6) STRANDED! woot! I love that episode! I also like "How long is Forever?", "Date with Destiny"...basicly all of them but "Haunted" ...I have seen that one soooooooooooo many times i can almost say all of the lines!**

**7) Yes I am comming, and i would rather have chicken**

**Flames of the sun's answers**

**1) 9, She likes it but she thinks it could be better**

**2) When the Angels Fell Scilent by Princess of Tameran, The White Rose by Jessiemudflap, and RS4ever's stories!...of which there are two, but they are really funny!**

**3)...Um she is pretty sure she read them...she wrote them but she can't remmeber if she read them or not.**

**4)Yes she has read them but she hasn't reviewed them because her computer died (crys) It was such a good computer, too. But she did review to my face...**

**5)She says I am doing a wonderful job...she is soooooooo proud of me (tear tear)**

**6) STRANDED!1 "Betrothed", "Haunted" but she hates "The Beast Whithin" cause it beat to death.**

**7) Yes she will be the mistress of ceremonies and she hopes for chiken... **

**Oooook peoples! That was the chapter! We hope you liked it! please review and remember DO NOT FLAME! Oh and if you do flame send the flame to Flames e-mail...Flames will not be answered since Flames computer has died (crys...yet again) ...If you could follow that snaps for you!  
**

**Thank You(smiles really big-like)**

**Flamesofthesun & Robinstarfire4ever **


	11. Chapter 11 ::A Friend of Your Mother's::

**Hi this is robinstarfire4ever here again and I would like to say thank you all of you people rock! Ok well here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:...Ok first the disclaimer...THEN THE CHAPTER! Ok Flamesofthesun does not own the Teen Titans, but she does own Tyler!**

**Dedication: ...Ok...fine...first the disclaimer, then the dedication...and then THE CHAPTER! I am going to dedicate this chapter to TerraBasher1000 you are awsome!you are the only person who reviewed the last chapter! So... Thanks! (sends her a big candy basket)**

**Special News: Yeah... let's turn that to disclaimer, then dedication, then special news, THEN the chapter. Anyway, the special news is... My computer has risen from the dead!(with the help of a new hard drive and the dell costomer service hotline, who will be our guest disclaimer person in the next chapter.) Everything that is underlined has been written byF ofTS from her own computer(except for the chapter cause, duh that was written by me). I would like to think rs4ever cause she put out chapters for me when I went into no-internet withdrawl. THANKS ALLY! So, without further ado(I hope) I give you...Chapter 11!**

Chapter 11 :A Friend of Your Mother's:

It started on a relatively quiet day. Very few of the Jump City citizens were on the streets. Many were trapped at work, slaving away in their stone buildings, longing to be free for the day. In a similar building, an even larger number of people were also longing to be set free from their work. So close and yet so far. Just five more seconds…

BRRRRING!

With a cry of triumph what seemed like thousands of children burst forth from Jump High. Teachers pressed themselves hard against the wall, trying desperately not to be swept away by the rush of eager teens.

In the front yard of the school, many of the now free children stood around, talking of the day's events. Slowly, two boys pushed through the crowd and onto the sidewalk. One of the boys was tall, taller than the average ninth grader. He had medium length blond hair and his green eyes shone with amusement.

"Dude, Jake, you are like my brother. And as a brotherly friend I am forced to tell you." He draped an arm over his best friend's shoulders and put on a grim face. "Your basketball game is weak."

Jake grinned good-naturedly. He was the kind of guy who didn't take too many things seriously. His cool blue eyes practically screamed easy going as he brushed his hand through his choppy, black hair.

"Oh really?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You seem to forget, my oh-so-forgetful Tyler, that I had your sorry butt practically falling over itself trying to block my perfect lay-up," he gloated. Tyler punched his arm lightly and was about to reply when another one of his friends shouted his name.

Tyler almost didn't bother to turn around. Ever since he and Jake had joined the basketball team his name had been continually shouted throughout the halls. But he recognized the voice and turned with a warm smile to greet her.

"Hey Katie. What's up?" he asked. Katie, star runner for the track team and favorite for the guys, walked up to them with a mildly urgent expression.

"Hey Tyler. Hey Jake. How are our two star players?" she asked playfully. Tyler shrugged, quite used to her coy nature. Long since had he gotten used to the fact that Katie was a flirt. He had grown accustomed to seeing her in the halls with different boys. Nobody seemed to mind her behavior. She was pretty harmless and was very loyal and sweet.

"Well then I bet that Jake has his math assignment, seeing how he is the smart one," she said with a needy smile. Jake smiled back.

"Yeah sure. Hold on a sec." He said and started to rummage through his bag. Tyler started to start a conversation with Katie when he heard something ringing in one of his many pockets.

He quickly pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"Happy Birthday!" sang a light feminine voice. Tyler grinned.

"Thanks, mom! So whacha get me!" Starfire laughed.

"You'll just have to wait to find out," she responded. "Anyway, why don't you and Jessi come by here and I'll give you both a ride home?"

Tyler's grin widened. "We'll be there." He said a quick goodbye and shut the phone off.

"Well let's go if you two are done. My mom is giving me and Jessi a ride."

Katie flinched. "Jessi and I," she corrected. Both of the boys rolled their eyes.

"Thank you Mrs. Grammatik." Jake muttered. The three turned and started to walk south, toward the elementary school. They chatted happily until they reached a brick building, very small compared the tall skyscrapers. It was very soothing, and could possibly be described as cute. Each of then regarded it fondly, all having spent their early years of education there.

"I'll be out in a second." Tyler said and bounded up the steps. He quickly pushed open the doors and looked around for any signs of life. There was no one in sight. With an exasperated sigh at the thought of having to track down someone, Tyler pushed the door open all the way and stepped in.

No sooner had the door banged shut then Tyler heard a thrilled squeal and felt small skinny arms clamp firmly around his left leg.

"Tyler!" the little girl shouted in joy. Tyler reached down and swung her into his arms. Her straight black hair swung out behind her as he did this and her large green eyes sparkled in excitement.

"_Buenos noches, chica linda_!" he said. The little girl giggled and then squirmed to be let down. Tyler complied and put her back on the ground. She ran back into the main room where her teacher was and tugged on her dress. The woman looked down at her and then over to Tyler. She smiled and waved them away.

The girl ran and got her small, bright pink backpack and then ran back to Tyler.

"Ready?" he asked, offering her his hand. She smiled and took it gently and was immediately swung up onto Tyler's back. She giggled and waved at her teacher once again.

Tyler had a tendency to think about his life as he walked along. Hearing his sister giggle at something that Katie had said, instantly turned his thoughts to her. Jessi, well Jessica, was actually his half sister, through his mother.

He had never really given the fact that they had different fathers that much thought. He loved her too much, according to his friends and family. He was amazingly protective and already was dreading the days when she would be dating.

It had amazed everyone when he took to Jessi so quickly. He himself had been a bit apprehensive of the new kid.

Tyler had to admit, Jessi couldn't have a better dad, and his mom couldn't have a better husband. Robin was a great guy. Tyler loved him so much, though he could never shake the feeling that he didn't love him in the way the Robin wanted. He had always loved Robin the way he loved Beastboy or Raven. But he had just started to notice that Robin had been hoping to become a father figure to him.

But Tyler never felt that he needed a dad. His mom provided ample love and support, with help from her friends.

Tyler was suddenly jerked from his thoughts when Jessi tapped his forehead lightly.

"Huh?" he asked dazedly. His friends looked at him.

"I thought your mom was giving you and Jessi a ride home," Jake commented. Tyler looked up to see the elementary school where his mom was the guidance counselor. He blushed.

"Oh! Right. Well then we'll see you guys later," he said hurriedly. Jessi waved energetically, as they walked up the pathway to the front doors.

"So, what did you learn today, grasshopper?" Tyler asked. Jessi proceeded to chatter on about her day and how she had learned to spell her own name. Fortunately, he was spared having to hear about the interesting shaped of J's since they both arrived at his mother's office.

He put his sister on the ground and pushed open the door. His sister immediately issued a shout of joy at seeing her mother and rushed forward to climb, awkwardly, into her lap.

"Hi, Mommy!" she said, excitedly bouncing in her mother's lap. Tyler walked in a bit more calmly than his sister.

"Hey, mom," he greeted casually. He noticed that there was another woman in his mother's office, sitting across from her desk. His mother hugged Jessi and motioned Tyler over to hug him.

"Hello, Tyler. Hello, Jessi," she welcomed lovingly. "Just give me about five minutes and we'll go." She dug into her desk and came up with a pile of quarters. "You two may have a small snack. No soda."

Tyler nodded, slung his sister over his shoulder, and grabbed the money. "Bye mom," he said, calmly carrying his sister out with him. True to her word, his mother was done in five minutes and they were soon piling into the car, on their way home.

"SURPRISE!"

Tyler reeled back in surprise. His shocked face did not say this way for long and split into an eager grin.

"No way! No way!" He didn't seem to be able to say anything else. He turned to his mother, who was grinning almost as hard as he was. He looked back at the collection of his friends and 'family' all wearing party hats. The colorful streamers and balloons behind them made him all the happier.

"Hey man! Are you just gonna stand in the doorway all night, or are we gonna have a party!" Jake shouted, pulling him into the house. The party was underway.

It was almost 11:00 when the party finally ended. Most everyone had left by then and only the Titans were left cleaning. But fate would not keep the light-hearted atmosphere for long.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Jessi shouted. She scampered to the door before anyone could stop her. The door rang again. Once she got there she flung the door open excitedly. "Welcome to the par…"

She didn't finish her hyper greeting. _'I thought I knew all of mommy and daddy's friends,' _she thought. Before her she had a man she had never met before with smoky gray eyes. His blond hair fell in a flop on his head and he was smiling at her. Jessi didn't like his smile.

"Umm, my mommy says never to let anyone who I don't know in the house," she said slowly. The man at the door smiled wider and even laughed some. Jessi still didn't like his smile. Suddenly, Tyler came up behind her and she was once again thankful for her big brother.

"Can I help you?" Tyler asked suspiciously. He didn't like this mystery guy anymore than Jessi did.

"Yeah, I'm a friend of your mom's. You two look just like her," the man said. Tyler shrugged. His mother had a lot of creepy friends.

"Okay. Come in." He led him into the living room. His mother was standing in the kitchen, drying a few dishes. "Hey mom. This guy wants to talk to you," Tyler said loudly. His mother looked up. Her eyes got wide and she dropped the plate she was holding.

"L-logan?"

* * *

**dun dun DUN!.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12 ::Changes::

**Hello! Yes I am back from hibernation with great news! I am now 13! So very sorry that I took so long but I have major writers block. I promise I will work through my troubles! But now I will introduce someone very special to me. Please say a special hello to Jennifer from the Dell help hotline. Hiya Jen!**

**Jennifer: Hello Flames of the Sun. How is your computer working?**

**F of TS: very well thank you. But I would like to ask you some questions first.**

**Jen: Questions with a Q as in queen?**

**F ofTS: ...uh yeah. First question: is it true that all calls on the dell hotline get forwarded to India?**

**Jen: Can you spell that please?**

**F of TS: uh I-N-D-I-A?**

**Jen: So that is I, as in ink; N, as in no; B, as in boy; I, as in ink; and H, as in hay?**

**F of TS: what? Inbih? No, I-N-D-I-A!**

**Jen: Ah, so it is Y, as in-**

**F of TS: NO! I as in india!**

**Jen: India, could you spell that please?**

**F of TS: ... oh never mind! could you just say the disclaimer please!**

**Jen: well, ok. This fine young girl does not own any of the "Teen Titans" She does however own a sweet little boy named Tyler, a lot of money, someone named Logan(who seems to be heading to remote african forest) and some grotesque Teletubies.**

**F of TS: very well put. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 12 :Changes:

"Kori, what's going on? I thought I heard something break…"

Robin froze as he eyed the scene before him. He had just stepped out of the room for one second. He had only gone a few feet down the hall before he had heard the shattering plate.

When he left his friends, his wife, Tyler, and Jessi had all been peacefully cleaning the living room. Yes, there had been the ring on the doorbell, but the door had been ringing all night. He had just assumed it was one of Tyler's friends, coming back because they forgot their coat.

He had not expected this. To come back and see his love staring with a look of pure dread and fear and a broken plate at her feet. To see an enemy that he had never expected to see again. And he was standing so close to his daughter.

Wait, he was standing next to his daughter!

"Jessi, Tyler, come here now!" he said sternly. The two children looked at him in surprise. They hadn't heard them come in. Tyler moved away instantly, but Jessi looked to her mother nervously.

"Mommy? Are you alwight?" she asked. Starfire seemed to snap from her thoughts at the sound of her child's voice. Her eyes traveled from Logan to Jessi, also noticing their closeness. She shook her head sharply and her eyes cleared of their fearful glaze. Being a mother for 15 years had hardened her. She would be strong.

"Go to your father. Hurry," she said. Her voice was strong. She had nothing to fear this time. Logan wasn't going to touch her. That was something that Starfire promised herself.

She stepped over the broken pieces of the plate and from behind the counter and stood facing him. He had to know. Things were different now.

Logan grinned. _'Arrogant bastard,' _Robin thought fiercely.

"Star! So good to see you babe," he said. He stepped toward her, his arms outstretched. As if he were asking for a hug. He stopped abruptly, seeing the intense green in Starfire's eyes.

"Don't touch me," Starfire commanded tensely. She was starting to feel agitated. He was in the same room as her daughter. He wasn't going to touch her. Over her dead body was he to lay even one finger on her.

"Tyler, go help Jessi get ready for bed." She said, her eyes never once leaving Logan's. Jessi frowned.

"But mommy, I'm not—"

"I do not care if you are tired. You will go to bed as I have told you to."

"Mommy—"

Starfire silenced her with a glare. "Jessica Alexandria Grayson, I have told you twice already to go to bed. I will repeat myself only once more. Go to your room, get into your pajamas, and _go to bed. _Do you understand me?"

Starfire's voice dropped to just above a whisper, yet Jessi heard every word. Even Tyler cringed at his mother's icy words. It wasn't often that Starfire had to pull rank, but when she did even Robin felt an urge to step back a few paces.(**Robinstarfire4ever steps back 5 paces...scary!)  
**

"She called you Jessica! You better do what she says," Tyler whispered. Jessi nodded.

"Yes mam." She scampered away quickly, Tyler not far behind.

"Kids," Logan said with a disapproving sigh. Starfire's gaze turned back to him and Logan was also tempted to flinch. His flinch was once again turned into a smirk. She had grown up a lot. She was taller by about two inches and had so many curves that Logan had to remind himself that Mr. Overprotective was only a few feet away.

"What do you want? You are not welcome here," Starfire growled. Logan leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What else? I came back for my son, who you so conveniently forgot to tell me about," he said casually. Starfire snorted.

"Well you came here for nothing. You see you get custody of Tyler when hell freezes over."

"I don't want custody. I just want to spend some time with the kid. To be the father you have kept me from being all these years," Logan said emotionally. Starfire thought she would be sick. This wasn't about Tyler. It was about him. He wasn't concerned at all. It was just a game. Something to occupy his time.

"Excuse me for protecting innocent girls who you would probably have gone after once you were done with me! You're a rapist, jackass! And you aren't his father. Unfortunately, he doesn't have a father thanks to you," she shouted. Now Logan was slightly angry.

"What do you mean I'm not the father? What you were cheating on me?" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up. You know you are his biological father, but you were not woken up in the middle of the night because he had nightmares. You were not there for his first basketball game. You were never there therefore you are not his true father," she said, gritting her teeth as she did.

Logan growled. She would not speak to him like that. With almost superhuman speed, he grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her close to him. He drew a hand back to slap her, but froze, his hand still held mid-air.

Starfire's eyes illuminated. The flashing anger was replaced by a green so bright it was almost white, yet she never looked away from his eyes. She stared at him, her own hand drawn back, though this was immersed in green light also.

Starfire smirked at him. "Do it. I dare you," she hissed. She knew that just behind her was a force equal to that of a small army. And part of it was ready to defend her to the death. Logan cursed silently. He released her roughly and took a few steps back. The rest of the Titans, who had been quietly observing the conversation until now, were powered up, each of their powers concentrated on Logan.

"You know what? I don't need the boy. I just came by to see you two. I've joined the army, shipping out tomorrow. Maybe when I get back we can all talk. That daughter of yours has your looks and I would bet a fair amount of money that she has your," he paused thoughtfully, "_abilities_, if you know what I mean."

Starfire's eye twitched. Without warning she punched him square in the jaw. Logan flew across the room and crashed into the wall he, not five minutes ago, had been leaning so casually against. Within the blink of an eye, she was in front of him. Slowly, she lifted him by his collar to face her.

"Get this straight. I am not afraid of you. I have a husband. I have two children and I'll be damned if I let you lay a single finger on either one of them," she said vehemently. "So think carefully about what you say Mr. Hester, because I don't think I will feel too bad about killing you."

Logan stared defiantly back at her, though he could still feel the ache of colliding with the wall. "I bet you haven't even told the boy about me, have you?" he spart.

Starfire withdrew from him as if she had been slapped. Tyler didn't know. She had never once thought of telling him, maybe a few times in his early infancy, but the thought had never come into view. She suddenly realized that Tyler had never once asked why he didn't have a father. He never questioned her about Robin either. He had absolutely no clue.

Logan took her withdrawal as a sign of weakness. He pushed himself from the wall, advancing on her with a menacing face. Robin, not liking wear this was going, stepped up behind Starfire, laying a hand on her shoulder. Logan chose to ignore him.

"You might not be afraid of me, but I think you are afraid of something. Perhaps that your little bastard of a son will turn out just like his old man?"

Starfire looked up at him slowly. She had been searching her mind, desperately trying to find s memory of telling Tyler, but his remark caught her attention. No one spoke that way about Tyler. Her face twisted into a loathing glare.

"My son is better than you will ever be. The only bastard in this house is you."

Logan's eyes widened and he, for a moment, forgot about Robin. He lunged at her, fully intent on reminding her of the old days. Unfortunately (or fortunately), Starfire was quicker.

Before Logan could move two inches, Starfire kicked him in the chest, reacquainting him with the wall, again. Without hesitation she lunged for him, punching him in the jaw. Before she could do more damage though, a pair of strong arms reached out to grab her arms.

Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire, desperately trying to keep his hold on her. Although he would like nothing better than to see Logan pounded to a bloody pulp, he didn't was Starfire with a life on her hands.

"Star, you have to calm down," he whispered to her softly. Starfire growled and jerked forward, though her movements were half willed. Finally she stood still in his arms. Glaring daggers at Logan.

"Just get out," she said, untangling Robin's arms from herself.

Logan worked his jaw and left without another word. Starfire glared at his retreating form, visibly trembling with rage. She rubbed her temple, feeling a major headache starting, as she turned to Robin, but she caught sight of something behind him. Or rather, someone.

"T-tyler? Baby, how long have you been standing there?" Starfire shuddered, fearing the worst.

Tyler's eyes were wide. His eyes moved from where his mother was to where the mysterious man had been and back again.

"Th-that guy's my father?"

* * *

**I would like to clarify. I was not putting down the dell hotline at all. I love them SOOOO much! I really did hear that all of the calls are sent to India and no they are not stupid. props to the dell hotline peeps cause they deal with the technally inept of us.**

**WHOOT!**


	13. Chapter 13 ::Dear Baby Boy::

**A/N: It's official. I love you all! You're all so great I can't even describe it! I have no idea why I am saying this but I just want to say that I appreciate you all to no end. If you are reading this then I love you in a non creepy way. And if I see you on the street and by some miricle you know what I look like I still love you... I just don't know that I love you. Most likely you don't know that I love you either though cause only about three or four people on the whole site know what I look like. So we're even. **

**I think I may be saying this because I saw Rent yesterday. It was soooo touching and beautiful and GO SEE IT! Everyone in that movie should get an Oscar. Especially Angel. ANYWAY! Today we will be interviewing Jason. Jason is my boyfriend who I havn't met but will in the very near future I hope(and if Jason W. is out there and thinks it is him I havea big fat GET OVER YOURSELF! for him).**

**Jason: Hello babe.**

**Sunflames: Love!**

**Jason: Your eyes they are shining pools of intelegence that make my heart soar!**

**Sunflames: Really? What do you think about my hair?**

**Jason: Your hair shines with the vibrance of the wild ocean!**

**Sunflames: (sighs dreamily) Quick! Do the discliamer so that we can go see "Rent". You can hold me as I cry on your shoulder.**

**Jason: My love has such a wonderful idea! She does not own Rent(though she wishes that she had it on dvd) or the Teen Titans. She does however own Tyler, Jessi, angry citizens of Jump City, and Logan. Logan stands for eveything I am opposed to and I would beat him up if her wern't over seas. And he's not in Iraq either cause the soldiers in Iraq deserve respect and he doesn't so nyah!**

**Sunflames: He's got a way with words, part of why I probably will fall in love with him. On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 :Dear Baby Boy:

Tyler's head spun. His mind was reeling with tons of thoughts, each new to his fifteen-year-old brain.And his mother wasn't helping things much. She just stood there, looking at him with a strange mixture of fear and acceptance. Fear and acceptance. How those two things could each show so clearly in her emerald eyes, he didn't know, but neither did he care.

"Mom, is that guy my dad?" he demanded, almost desperately. Starfire only kept staring at him until finally, she nodded slowly. Suddenly, she couldn't seem to look him in the eye. Her eyes met only the carpet, studying the individual fibers, looking anywhere but her son's eyes.

Tyler's eyes were wide with shock and confusion. Shock, confusion, and disbelief. As young as Tyler was even he could sense the malice radiating form his "father." Tyler's confusion soon gave way to anger. So he struck out at the first person he saw.

"So you were just never going to tell me!" he demanded. "You were just gonna let me think I was the miracle baby with no father?"

Starfire winced at his harsh words. She tried to look up at him, but when she did, when she met the hurt in his eyes, all comforting words left her mind and the only words she could think of kept repeating themselves in her mind.

"Tyler... I am sorry," she whispered, tears already threatening to fall from her eyes. Tyler saw this and became even more frightened. Fright always transforming into anger.

"Really? What are you sorry for, mom? Are you sorry that you never told me? Or that you ever went out with him? Or that I was ever BORN?" and with those final words, Tyler stormed from the room, leaving behind a very shocked and hurt Starfire.

Starfire felt as if she had been slapped for the second time that night. She looked around at her friends, silently asking one question. 'Where did I go wrong?'

Tyler stomped toward his room, intent on sorting out his emotions. Unfortunately, there was a six-year-old girl in the way.

"Tyler, what's going on? I heard shouting." Jessi asked groggily, for though she denied it she was sleepy. Tyler frowned. Maybe he should tell her. She couldn't be a kid forever. Maybe Jessi should know about his rapist father.

"Nothing Jess. Just... go back to bed. Sweet dreams," Tyler grunted. He stepped past Jessi and practically ran into his own room, flopping down on his bed.

He lay there like that for a while. Just staring at the navy blue coverlet on his bed and wishing desperately that he could simply wake up from this nightmare. His brooding was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"What?" he called loudly, surprising himself as much as his visitor. Tyler almost never was so gruff. Slowly, the door eased open, revealing Starfire. Her eyes looked red and puffy and Tyler felt a twinge of guilt for saying those things to her.

She held what looked like a small book to her chest as she sat at the edge of Tyler's bed. She reached out to him, perhaps to touch his shoulder, but stopped herself, forcing her hand back down to her side.

"Ty, we need to talk. I know I was wrong in not telling you about Logan, but—"

"Logan? Is that his name?" Tyler interrupted. Starfire looked at him pleadingly and he fell silent with a small 'Humph.'

"But you cannot stay angry at me for this. I admit that I made a mistake and I know that you are hurt right now. I also know that just sitting here and brooding will not help. This is not something that can simply be put in the past."

"Dammit mom! Stop talking at me like I'm Jessi's age or something!" Tyler exclaimed suddenly. Starfire flinched at his coarse language. Even Tyler was surprised at himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he wasn't being fair, but his sense was blurred by the twisted feeling of self-disgust as his vision was blurred with tears.

"Stop saying you made a mistake and stop saying you're sorry! You and I both know you wish you never met him and you wish I had never come along and ruined you perfect teenage life and your cutesy little romance with Robin. I'm not some dense, dumbass, second grader like the ones you counsel over at your school!"

Starfire's mouth hung open and she starred at her son, who's attention had returned to the opposite wall. She wanted to scold him for saying such things. She wanted to yell at him for not thinking about how she would feel,. But she didn't. Because she could hear something in his voice. Something so utterly familiar that it scared her at first.

She could hear herself, yelling at Robin about how it was all her fault and that she deserved whatever happened to her. She knew the feelings that he was feeling. She knew that he was slowly tearing himself apart with grief and self-hatred. So she didn't yell or scream or even scold. Slowly, she placed the old book next to him and stared at his defiant face, knowing that this was definitely her son.

"I got this when I found out I was pregnant with you. I figured that you would like it one day. Come talk with me when you're ready." With that, she stood wearily. She was suddenly aware of how old she was.

Thirty- two. Relatively a young age but when she thought about all of the harsh words and hard times, sick feelings and sad days she felt as if she were unbelievably old. For the first time she wondered about her own childhood, though it was practically non-existent.

When she wasn't expected to be a dignified little princess she was ordered to stifle her tears like a good slave. When she wasn't defending herself against the cold streets of an alien planet she was defending others against the evils of the same streets. And not once was she told that she needed a day off. Never did anyone say, "Hey, take a break. Be a kid."

"Tyler, you are fifteen years old. You are a kid. All I have ever wanted to give you was a childhood, a chance to just lay back and have fun like children should do. I wanted to give you everything I could never have. I did not want to tell you about him because that is not something you tell a child. Obviously it did not work and was possibly a very wrong choice, but, baby... I tried." With a final sigh Starfire retreated out of the room, leaving Tyler in the darkness.

Tyler remained still for a few more minutes, thinking about what his mother had said. A childhood? She had wanted to protect him? Tyler snorted and tried to convince himself that he didn't care. She still should have had the guts to tell him this. She shouldn't have left something this big to him finding out. She should have stepped up.

Tyler sat up and looked at the book Starfire had left on his bed. Is was small with a lavender cover. The cover had no words on it and it was held together with a small bit of purple ribbon. He stared at it for a moment, battling internally over whether she should open it.

On the one hand, it hardly mattered. She hated him and trying to convince him otherwise was a waste of time. On the other hand, no one wanted to be hated, him included. Maybe she was really sincere. Maybe she wouldn't trade him in for a happy life. Maybe...

With a defiant swing, Tyler grabbed the small book and curiously opened it to the first page. Written in the proud, elegant script of his mother was what looked like a diary, though the contents instantly pricked at his interest. Carefully, without breaking his gaze from the book, Tyler pushed himself into a sitting position with his back against the wall.

_My Dear Baby boy,_

_I love you. Yes it is true my darling son, I love you already. Today I went to the doctor and saw you for the first time. The doctor had a strange machine that is used to see inside mommies' tummies so that the doctors may know if you are healthy. _

Here was inserted a Polaroid of a young Starfire with a large belly. She was lying on a white hospital bed and was staring intently at a blurry black and white screen. A large smile was very visible on her lips.

_You only just started kicking a few weeks ago. I try to tell the others, but Beastboy still insists that it is gas. Oh, my goodness! My wonderful child, you do not know who Beastboy is or even the others! Well you must know about them as soon as possible! For they will be your family as they are mine. _

Tyler turned the page to see a picture of all of the titans clustered around Starfire and her large belly. Arrows were drawn to all of them with small descriptions of them all. Tyler skipped down to the arrow pointing at her stomach.

_And that is you! Baby boy, do you have any idea of how much I want you to be with me at this very moment? I do not think that my friends understand how truly excited I am to have you with me. Sometimes I wonder what will happen when you find out about your father. _

_Oh my, I did forget to tell about your father didn't I? Well that is not a happy subject, but since we are already talking..._

_Tyler your father raped me. How I will dread saying this you your sweet innocent face but it is true. I dated him for one night and he raped me. I was broken for a long time after that but now I feel like I can move on. Little baby, do you realize how much I love you as you grow inside my tummy? I truly believe you are a gift from X'hal, just to make my life brighter. Do you know that precious one?_

_Of course I am not afraid of him now. Now I am ashamed that I ever was. I am afraid that you will think that I would trade you for relief from that one night. Little baby boy know right now at this very instant that I would not give up the little kicks at my stomach, or the warm feeling I get when I think about you or even the morning sickness I have been having lately for anything. I would go through many such nights if it were to keep you. But since that ishardly necessary I am glad that your father is off of the streets._

_I wonder if you would like the name Tyler. That is what I intend to name you. It is an English name meaning 'House builder' This is very fitting, for you will be the little house builder who will help me to put my life back together. On those days when I feel like I cannot go on and even Robin cannot pull me out of the depression, I will simply think of my precious house builder and how much he deserves._

_Love,_

_Koriand'r. Starfire. Mom._

_Fin.

* * *

_

**Yes, I feel that I should leave you all on a heartfelt note. I am in essence, finished with Feeling Dirty. But, don't flame me yet! I intend to write an epilouge so watch out for me one last time! and after that Watch for my upcomming fic. I'm really excited about it, probably why this chapter was so hard to write. **

**One chapter to go! **

**--Flames of the Sun**

**(ps. Can someone help me? My songfic, Love, keeps getting deleted and I don't know why. The email says that it's because the content isn't mine, but I put a disclaimer on the lyrics. have the rules changed? help me please! I don't want to be permanently banned!)**


	14. Epi ::The Father::

AN: Wow. I am so emotional right now. Really. This is the first fanfiction that I have ever finished that I actually like! Before I give you the epilouge I would first like to thank every single one of my reviewers. You will be getting a personal email from me. Or atleast I will try. A special thanks to Rs4ever and SerinityPhantom because they were the ones who got on my nerves all through the time I was writting this to get it finished. I really wanted to just quit it and forget it, but they sparked my creativity. THANKS GUYS!

I also want to thank Speedy, The Evil Teletubbies, Usher, the legions of the undead, "WHOOT!", Rs4ever, Dell help hotline, and any other disclaimer people. You've made my life easier.

I know that this epi is like the shortest thing in existance, but it's only purpose is to tie up any loose threads. What happened to Logan? What happened to Tyler? What happened to Robin and Star. That kind of thing. This is the absolute last chapter to Feeling Dirty. So without further ado:

Epilogue :The "Father":

_Dear "Dad,"_

_Guess who? Yep, this is Tyler, your "son." I say it like that because, frankly, I don't know you. I have to know you for you to be my dad. Right now you are just my "dad." _

_Anyway, I guess you are wondering why the hell I'm writing this to you. Well my answer to that is that this is something that I've felt like I've had to do for a long time. I would have gone to your house or called you on the phone for this, but seeing as you have deserted the army and know one knows where you are, this will have to do. Before I tell you what's on my mind though, you need to know what's been going on. _

_After mom let me read that letter, we both had a mushy love fest and tears and all that stuff I really don't want to talk about. And then we had to apologize to Raven for disturbing the calm aura. Oh, and I was grounded for two weeks for cursing at my mother, and may I just say that it wasn't my fault(hint, hint)._

_A nice long five years has passed since then. I'm back on break from college as I'm writing this. Pretty soon we'll be leaving for Jessi's Young Actor's performance. She's eleven now. She's getting too beautiful. Apparently, she already has a boyfriend at school. Don't tell robin though. He's pretty much the only one who doesn't know. I met the boy, though. They're pretty innocent._

_Mom and Robin finally moved out of that ridiculous tower. Shaped like a "T." And they thought it wasn't that conspicuous. The Teen Titans have officially disbanded, but they were all pretty happy about it. They get together pretty regularly and they have jobs and lives now. Raven is pregnant with her second child. They expect it in the next month, her and Gar. _

_Victor got married to Karen, who apparently has known me since birth. She's good friends with mom anyway. They've been married for about two years now and are starting to think about kids. _

_And I have a girlfriend too. Katie is... wonderful. Things are getting pretty serious there. I can't say I mind though..._

_But, I'm off track. The reason I'm writing this is that I'm disowning you. You are no longer(not you ever were) my Dad. You are strictly the "father." Not "dad" not my "father." You are the "father" of Tyler Anders. Wondering why? Well be patient, I'm getting to that._

_I am going to college, as you may have noticed. I got a scholarship for basketball. I don't think I'll be doing that professionally though. My major is Criminal Justice. I'm gonna take shit off the street(if you'll excuse my french). Basically, I know you're gonna be coming back. And I know from my psychology classes that your ways have not up and disappeared. So I ever see you again, and you happen to be breaking the law, I will take you in with absolutely no qualms. _

_And don't go thinking that I'm like you. I'm nothing like you. So, the "father" of Tyler Ander, see you around._

_Tyler.

* * *

_

_La fin._

_

* * *

_

Please be on the look out for more oneshots and I intend to start uploading my first major project in a week or two. It'll be either a trilogy or a Quartet depending on how well the first story goes. It should be a continuation of "A Life for a Life" so you might want to go ahead and read that if you haven't. Anyway the whole series will be focused on Starfire(although I think pretty much all of my fics are. I am starting to notice a pattern...) and her past. Defining her past, establishing who she is now, all that jazz. It's Star/Rob(duh) and... that's it.

Believe it or not, I am very close to crying right now. I know this fic could be better but it is really mine you know? it feels good to have a good completed fic. I will start sending thank you notes right now.

Finished for now, But eternally yours,

Flames of the Sun


End file.
